A Legend and An Angel
by ShadowPassion
Summary: Rayme Gundham never really wanted to be anything other than daddy's little girl. But seeing Randy Orton exit a very steamy shower, is enough to make any good girl, even Ric Flair's daughter, wanna go bad. RandyOC, John Cena, HHH, Batista, others...
1. Always Right

A Legend and an Angel

**Rayme Gundham never really wanted to be anything other than daddy's little girl. But seeing Randy Orton's thick thighs, devilish grin, blue eyes, all while catching him exit a very steamy shower, is enough to make any good girl, especially Ric Flair's daughter, wanna go bad. Randy OrtonOC, Ric Flair, John Cena, Batista, HHH, others...**

A special thanks goes to LustyOne, DaddysPrincess-Girl, CenaCandiceFan4Life, and thecatchisdeadliest for your speedy reviews and author alerts thanks to my oneshot with John Cena. You said you wanted more. Who am I to tell you no?

**I must disclaim that I own nothing. Not even my own soul. My soul belongs to the WWE, along with the sweaty, wrestlers that are my muses. Rayme Gundham (pronounced "ray me") is not a real person, nor a created person. She's a embodiment of several personalities that haunt me. Confused? Don't be. Relax, Review, and Enjoy.**

**This story contains sexual content, of course.**

**Chapter One**- Always Right

Rayme Gundham didn't want to admit it, but he was right. He was always right. How in the hell he could see right through everything, she could never grasp. With his damn reading glasses and his house shoes. He thinks he's so smart. She wiped her nose with her sleeve and kept on crying.

She was upset. She just broke up with her boyfriend of 4 months, and sure, it wasn't a long time, but when you spend every single day together... That crap gets old quick. Her father told her to be careful. And she defended Charlie tooth and nail. From the day they met, to the day he caught him balls-deep in her friend, Liddia. He even starting stalking her when she wouldn't take him back, and for Ric, that was the wrong answer. And whatdya know? Rayme had to eat her words, with a large drink and fries.

She was crying like the world had just ended and her father, in his damn reading glasses and house shoes came up to her room in their huge mansion in Tampa, Florida, for a father-daughter talk, ya know? The one where you have be all macho and stick your chest out and shit. He entered her room nervous because through all the years he spent wrestling and bedding beautiful women, they had completely lost touch and he had no clue how to communicate with her. He wanted to be the best daddy ever, and set good examples, but his rap sheet with women made him a hypocrite to end all hypocrites. And to make matters worse, when she turned 21, she developed breasts, got contacts, and a nose ring, and God knows what other piercings. She had stopped playing rugby after high school, stopped wearing sweats all the time, and got her ears pierced.

He was doing the laundry the other night and stumbled upon some white laced undergarment material with a pair of red lips on the crotch. It resembled a women's thong. He was certain it didn't belong to her, perhaps some woman left it there from months ago, when he had last been intimate. He had nodded his head, he was certain. But when he questioned her about the offensive material and she told him that it was hers, he cried all night. It seemed like the "protection from the perverts that hang around dark corners waiting to corrupt and impregnate her" plan was failing miserably.

She was beautiful, just like her mother, Anna. She stood at 5'8 with brown and red locks running wild to the middle of her back. Heart shaped mouth, tinted pale pink. High cheek bones and the biggest, most innocent, grey eyes. She was his angel and after her mother passed away, he promised to make sure he protected her at all costs. The window was open, letting in the breezy September night air, also waving her dark locks in the wind as she held her head down between her knees. Her sobs simmered when she heard the door open, and the weight shift on her canopy bed.

"Hey, Tiny."  
"Hi." She wiped her nose with her sleeve, like she did when she was younger and he smiled.  
"I'm sorry he hurt you, honey. Boys do stupid things sometimes." She looked at him.  
"Okay, all the time. But seriously, even daddy does dumb things." She rolled her eyes.  
"Like what?"  
"Like interfering and not letting you make your mistakes on your own. It wouldn't hurt so bad if you didn't have to prove me so wrong, right?" She nodded and sniffled.

"How did you get so smart? It couldn't have been through wrestling." They both shared a hearty laugh and he put his arm around his only blood daughter.

"The longer you're around to get hurt, the more you know." She thought about what he said and it made more sense as she thought about it. It must really suck to know the love game like the back of your hand, yet still walk right into heartache. He patted her knee.

"Guess what?" He was debating how he was going to break the news. It was now or never.  
"You're getting married again?"

"No silly, I got a call from Stephanie."

She frowned up her face and he expected that. She knew what the fuck that meant and she hated it. It meant that she wouldn't see him for the next 6 months. She liked seeing her dad almost everyday. She couldn't live in this big house by herself. She didn't like him getting hurt all the time, and always being so tired. She was just getting into the swing of things and here he was, about to pull another disappearing act. He had enough money to live comfortably for the rest of his life and hers too. Why in the hell was he doing this?

"What did she want?" She already knew.  
"She wants to bring back Evolution. The old gang. Big Dave, Randy, Hunter, and me. Cena's back on RAW, too. I'm thinking about going up to Connecticut tomorrow and renewing my 4 year contract." She noted the way his face lit up. She knew he was lonely being here with just the two of them and, truthfully, so was she.

"It'll be like one big party all over again. I mean, those were some of the best times I've ever had." Her face dropped. Shit, she wanted to go too. She wanted to talk to Uncle H and Uncle Dave again. She missed them so much. He wouldn't let her go so easily, so she decided to play her hand at some reversed psychology.

"Where am I going to stay?"

"You can stay here, Tiny."

"Alone? What about Charlie? What if he comes around and tries to bother me or something?"

His neck stiffened at the thought. After he showed up at his house and stomped a mudhole in him, breaking 3 ribs and puncturing his lung, he doubted very seriously that he would ever be bothering her again.

"He won't be bothering you at all anymore."

"I just don't wanna be alone." He nodded.  
"Well, where did you wanna stay?"  
"With you?"

He turned his head away from her and sighed.

"......Alright."

She had those big eyes that made him give in every single time. She knew she had him, but she wanted to be certain.

"But what about the wrestlers? You always told me that they were perverts."  
"They never said anything before."  
"I don't look the same as I did last time."

She had a very good point. So good, he wanted to change his mind. But he already said yes.

"They won't be bothering you, Tiny. Not if you're with me."  
"Daddy, stop calling me Tiny." She smiled and giggled. He mocked hurt.  
"No. You're always gunna be my tiny princess. You were so small when you were little. I swear I could fit you in my hand. The first time you opened your eyes, I was sold." She loved to hear stories about when she was young and innocent. She wished she was still so innocent.  
"You leave tomorrow?"  
"_We_ leave tomorrow. At noon, we head to the airport and fly out by 2:30pm. Make sure you have your stuff together by noon, honey. I know how you ladies like to take your time getting dressed."  
"Ok, daddy." He gave her a bear hug and kissed her forehead. He pulled away and stared into her eyes, careful not to tear up.  
"This won't be the last time you get hurt. Hell, there will never be a last time. You just have to open up and love like you'll never love again."  
"Ok, I love you, daddy."  
"I love you, too....Tiny." She laughed and hugged her father again. He left her room to finish packing. And she sat up in her bed and wiped her face.

He was right. He always was.

-------------------------------------------

The Next Morning

Randy Orton stirred and sat up in his bed. It was 10:45am. The day of the RAW taping here in Connecticut. Today he would meet with Vince and Stephanie to talk about the Evolution reunion. He couldn't lie, he was excited as hell. He hated being a heel. You didn't go to as many signings and your promos were cut short. He had a girlfriend that he loved very much and was very faithful to, but let's face it, it's hard to get pussy if you're publicly hated. He never indulged, but it was very ego-stroking to know you're wanted.

He laughed at his thoughts while laying in his bed, naked, and alone. He thought to call John and ask him to come with him to the meeting. He was going to be bored as balls. He missed the old gang, they would all go out and tear up the town, drinking, fucking, drinking, and fucking and whatever the fuck else they wanted to do. Now Dave is taking time off because his daughter's having a kid, Hunter is going through a fucking mid-life crisis, John has a broken arm, and Ric is at home with his daughter. He leaned over to the hotel nightstand and grab his phone.

"Yea?" John answered the phone in a sleep-filled voice.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Nothing. Just staring at my morning wood, ya know. It is still morning."  
"Sorry dude. Did you wanna hang out later?"  
"Oh, like a date?" John put on his girly voice. "Well, I would have to ask my father and you would have to bring me home by nightfall. Are you gunna bring condoms?"

Randy had to laugh. John was one funny asshole.

"Seriously, I have the meeting thing at 5pm. I think the rest of the gang is gunna be there, too. We should chill afterwards. Go to Lucky's and grab some drinks or something."  
"Dude, even if you buy me drinks, i'm still not putting out."  
"Fuck you asshole, i'm being serious."  
"I noticed, now what's wrong with you?"  
"Huh?"  
"Randal Keith Orton, please tell me what is ailing you."  
"Nothing's wrong, you weirdo."

John laughed into the phone. "Weirdo? Wow..."

Randy was starting to get impatient. "I'm having some minor problems, ok."  
"Like erectile-wise or...."  
"Me and Jestina are having some problems." The line fell quiet. John knew it was coming. That chick gave him the creeps, always trying to push up on him and flirt. He told Randy before, but that motherfucker was pussy whipped. "Oh. What happened?" Randy felt his anger rising just thinking about it.  
"Nothing, I heard some shit from AC." {Adam Copeland}"What worries me the most is how he knows about her scar."  
"What scar?"  
"Exactly, my point. She has a small scar on her inner thigh. You wouldn't be able to see it unless you were close enough. Anyways, we can talk about this later. I'm gunna get dressed and call up Ric to see if he's going to be there."  
"Yea, man. Sorry about that shit. Cya later."  
"Alright." Randy slammed his phone down and sighed.

_Dammit, Jestina. He growled into the morning breeze._

_Maybe she just told him about it in conversation. _

_But the story behind that scar isn't exactly dinner conversation_. He thought, more or less trying to convince himself. He forgave her for cheating before. And he never fucking does that. And that same sinking feeling he got from the first time was creeping up on him now.

He wanted to call either AC or Jestina and demand answers. To fight, scream, and have his way. But he couldn't. He couldn't boss around AC like he does in the ring. He can't just punt him until he gives up information. And he's not exactly the smooth-talking, lady-killer he fronts for most people. To her, he was just Randal. And sure he was the chief money maker in his relationship, he wasn't wearing the pants. He was wearing heels and a fucking skirt because she saw right through his macho man bullshit.

He sighed again and tried his hardest not to anger himself into tears.


	2. A Distraction

**Thank you missymissz, stackrockdiva, ladyrazb, enigmatic lotus leaf, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx...along with other shadowpassionites who reviewed and subscribed. It would be a lot easier to stop writing cold turkey, but you guys have got a fire under my ass that says jump, and I say, how high. Here's to the name Rayme!**

I disclaim.

**Chapter Tw**o- A Distraction

Ric Flair closed his phone and sighed. He was about to get on the plane and Randy had called. They chatted for awhile and parted. And 2 and a half hours later, they were in Connecticut. Ric got antsy just knowing all four members, plus Cena were in the same state. He hadn't seen his "kids" in about 3 months, and he felt like he was going to shit himself with anticipation.

Ric and Rayme got into the rental and headed for the hotel. They got a suite with separate rooms but shared a bathroom, and Ric soon regretted that decision. Rayme was taking forever, they were going to be late as hell, and Ric was more than a little upset.

"Hurry up, Tiny! I still have to brush my teeth."

"Relax, dad, the office is like a 10 minute ride."

"We should be showing up by now!"

"Calm down, please."

"Instead of convincing me to calm down, you should be convincing yourself to hurry up! We need to be punctual."

"Okay, shit."

"Quit your cursing, young lady."

She made a face while exiting the bathroom, clothed and ready.

"I'm an adult, daddy. I curse, I drink, I kick puppies. Get over it."

"How about you show your father some goddamn respect?"

Rayme made another face. He came out of the bathroom and she grabbed her purse and they left. Thank the heavens that the ride was only ten minutes long because it could have easily been the most awkward ten minute ride of her life. She hated it when they were mad at each other.

Pulling to the McMahon's offices, just a few blocks away from WWE Inc., his face cracked into a smile. He saw the rental in the parking lot and damn near hop-skipped all the way up to Vince's office. In the elevator, she smoothed out her navy shirtdress. She liked the way she looked with her thick locks flat-ironed and minimal make-up. She smiled at her dad as the elevator door opened. They turned a few corners and...

"Oh, look who finally decided to show up!" John Cena waved his cast at her father and took him into a bro hug.

She instantly felt like she was lost in a sea of 'hey man' and 'what have you been up to'...

And then she saw him.

She felt like the room had gotten at least 40 degrees hotter. He was in these fucking Adonis jeans, ya know the ones that make you ache to feel what was under them. This goddamn Hercules shirt that made his tattooed muscles reach out and taunt her, and that Hades smirk that made her panties vanish into thin air. Sure, these were very sexually deviant thoughts, but hell...HE WAS HOT!

John stood in front of her, temporarily blocking her view of that God on earth, making her frown.

"What's wrong? Do I stink?" John laughed and checked his pits.

"Huh?" She put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Nevermind, how are you?"

"I'm ok."

"I'm John Cena. And that guy you were staring a hole into is Randy Orton and yes, he is as stupid as he seems on TV."

"I know, i've seen you two on TV a few times."

She felt intimidated looking over at Randy. She never met him personally but heard the stories. He was a smooth talker and a looked like a lady killer. And just like in every other aspect of her life, she had been embarrassed beyond belief by both.

He was watching her from a far, sort of, and noted the way she put strands behind her ear, and knew there was something genuinely angelic about her. Dave caught him ogling her and shook his head, so he stood up and walked over. And he instantly felt like a flustered school boy.

Randy stood in front of her, put on a huge smile, and stuck out his hand.

"You must be Flair's new love interest, eh?" Rayme looked up, horrified, but took his hand, and looked up into those goddamn blue eyes. Her panties were history.

"Not in the slightest. I'm his daughter, Rayme." She let his hand go and swore she saw burn residue from the fire that ignited between them.

"I know. I was just fucking around. He's told me a little about you. You traveling with him or something?"

Randy was scared to admit it, but he could have sworn his nuts dropped to the floor or something. She was so fucking hot, he couldn't even keep eye contact. She reminded him of Jessica Alba. And that made his dick jump. That navy dress with the fucking buttons made his heart pang with guilt, because he was a taken man, but surely wanted to take her from behind. And that fucking nose ring!!! He blew out a breath and looked down at the ground, hoping to find his nuts.

"Yea, actually. I'm not sure for how long, though. Maybe a month or two." She watched her dad interact with Stephanie and Hunter and sign a few papers and share a few laughs. Dave and John were play wrestling and shoving each other around.

"This isn't really my world, this whole wrestling thing. So I naturally have no clue what's going on. I've been watching it for awhile while I was at home, but I imagine it's not the same."

"Yea, it's a weird thing to get used to. Traveling all the time, all the women, all the money, all the injuries."

"Yea, I guess." The silence felt anything but golden, and suddenly Rayme blurted out...

"So, you got a girlfriend?"

_Damn, genius. What the hell?_ Rayme silently cursed herself and stared at her shoes. Randy's eyes traveled up to her face and noticed the discomfort.

"Um, yea, I do. She's cool."

"Just cool? Wow. Either you're not very descriptive or she's a shitty girlfriend."

Randy laughed and suddenly stopped as the realization hit him. Jestina was a shitty girlfriend. All she wanted to do was spend his money. She never wanted to do guy things and she certainly didn't have that aura of corruptable innocence like Rayme did.

"I guess that means i'm a pretty descriptive guy." She nodded and flung her dark hair over her shoulder.

"Well, I don't have a boyfriend anymore. We kinda broke things off about 3 weeks ago."

_That dude's a fucking idiot_, he thought...

"That dude's a fucking idiot."

She blushed deeply and smiled. "It's nice to know i'm pretty to somebody around here."

He leaned forward. "Rayme, are you flirting with me?"

"You said you're girlfriend was shitty, so I guess i'm just giving you some innocent play that's all." She smiled sweetly and knew that she was going to have a tough time NOT flirting with him every chance she got.

_More like a fucking distraction in heels_, he thought...

"Innocent play? You're more like a distraction in heels...And I didn't say my girlfriend was shitty."

"Yea, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"You implied it."

Randy smirked and step closer. "But I didn't say it."

Rayme rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, kid."

"Kid?"

"I say that to everyone, Mr. Orton."

"Randy."

"Well, Randy, I say that to everyone."

"Yea, and how old are you?"

"21."

"You got some nerve, you're barely old enough to drink."

"Pssh, hey, i'm old enough to get into strip clubs, that's all that matters."

Those words dripped with sexuality as he fought to remain in charge of the conversation. And the shape of his pants.

"I'm telling daddy."

"I may be a daddy's girl, but i'm no angel....kid." She cocked her head to the side and walked away.

And goddamn it he hated to see her to walk away, but loved to watch her leave. Her ass pressed insistently at the fabric of her dress and he knew he was in big trouble.

She floated over to Dave and Hunter and gave hugs and kisses on the cheeks and started up a very animated conversation. So much for remaining in charge of the conversation. He looked down again, but still couldn't find his nuts.

"Dude....I think she likes you." John kinda watched the whole thing and walked up to Randy after she sashayed away.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of." Randy shook his head, never taking his eyes off her.

"Pssh, you need to be afraid of Ric. You know how he gets, it's the same way Dave gets about Keilani. She's pretty cute to flirt with but c'mon, dude, those Flair chops hurt. And the last thing you need is a distraction."

"I was just thinking the same thing."

Randy watched her make funny faces and blow up into infectious laughter with his two stable-mates and knew he was bullshitting himself. He thought she was beautiful and knew like hell he would be eating both their words. Large drink and fries included.

Hunter and Ric left to head to the arena to catch up with everyone else. And after a few more minutes of horsing around, Dave, John, Randy, and Rayme decided to leave and hang out at Lucky's around ten, hang out, then crash at the hotel. Since Ric took the rental, Rayme had to catch a ride with the guys. Dave was in the passenger seat. John was behind Dave. And Rayme was behind Mr. God on Earth who was behind the wheel. Dave broke the silence.

"Is anyone as hungry as I am?" Rayme laughed and nodded.

"I had a Corona and a Babe Ruth on the plane, so yea, i'm ready to throw down."

John laughed. "Damn, girl." She nodded her head again. Dave pointed to a small shopping center.

"I think I saw a Ruby Tuesday somewhere around there."

"Oh God, yes! I love their 4-way Sampler." Rayme said imagining those spring rolls dancing in her tummy.

"Sounds good," Randy piped in and turned into the shopping center and parked. The group got into the almost empty restaurant and were seated in no time.

About 30 seconds after sitting down, their waitress, Della, as her name tag read, took their drink orders and the light-hearted mood of the restaurant seemed to melt away any stresses ailing the gang.

John turned to Rayme who was next to him.

"So, what's your full name?"

"Rayme Sutelorinova Gundham." She quipped after taking a strong sip of her Ruby Relaxer.

"Wow, that's a mouthfull. So, you must be...." Randy looked up at her.

"Russian. My mother was a first-generation Russian-American. Anna Sutelorinova Gundham. But most of my friends call me Orin. You wouldn't believe how many of my friends don't even know what my real name is."

"Sutel...orin...ova?" John asked with a mouth full of fries staring at her passport picture she pulled out.

"Through Russian culture, your middle name would be your father's last name. But I took my grandfather's last name instead of my dad's."

Randy nodded and dug into his Bison Burger.

"You also take your mother's eyes, and mouth and hair color." Randy pointed out and John nodded and joined in.

"Shit, if Ric had eyes and a mouth like that, I would be gay as hell."

Rayme playfully slapped John's uncasted arm as he and Randy laughed hysterically while Dave shook his head.

"Don't worry, they always act like that."

"It's ok. I kinda like it."

Dave ordered another beer.

"Soooo, tiny..."

She giggled at the silly nickname and stuffed a chicken tender down her throat. "Yes, Uncle Dave?"

"You still with that guy?"

Rayme shook her head. "No... He was being an asshole, and he wanted to control me and use me and that wasn't going to work."

"Like I said, that guy is a fucking idiot."

"No more than you are for staying with Jestina." John pointed out before snatching a mozzarella stick from Rayme's plate. Randy frowned up.

"You're one to talk." Randy retorted.

"Leave him alone, Johnny. I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Why can't I be Uncle Johnny?" He pouted and that earned him a greasy kiss on the cheek from Rayme.

"Okay, Uncle Johnny." His face lit up and he did a silly celebratory dance. She turned to Randy and smiled.

"You wanna be my uncle too? You get a greasy kiss."

Randy thought about those lips grazing his cheek and the thought made his hands sweat. "I'm too young to be an uncle," he grumbled.

Dave continued to shake his head and turned back to Rayme.

"These two are the real idiots. But yea, Ric told me about him cheating on you. I'm really sorry about that."

"Yea." Rayme eyes started to sting and she looked down at her plate.

'Uncle Johnny' piped up.

"Well, maybe you two should hang out...." He wrigled his eyebrows and flicked his tongue at Rayme and Randy.

Dave looked down and tried to stifle his laughter.

Rayme and Randy looked at each other, then John. Randy spoke first.

"Well, we're all going out later...to Lucky's.....remember?"

He quickly tried to diffuse the situation before his 'secret' got out and even worse, got back to her father. He seemed on the fast track to being newly single and she seemed totally interested in him, but seriously... Those Flair chops hurt!

John and Dave could read his mind and both erupted into laughter as Rayme looked at a really nervous Randy.

"It's that obvious, huh?" Rayme grinned, laughed and nodded.

Randy shook his head and laughed too. He sighed and smiled, enjoying every second of it, because he knew there wouldn't be too much more of it in the near future.

------------------------------

**Tell me what you think. Good, bad, ugly. I wanted their relationship to be particulary awkward from the beginning, because they both know the severity of their situation, yet they can't help but to desire one another. Don't worry, your sex scene is coming up.**


	3. one Lucky night

**Thanks are in order to hotpocketbandit, tly0227, and everyone else and their growing interest. You want more? Let a sistah know! Tribal Dragon...you almost made me cry, girl lol. Thank you for that comment, it was just what I needed to go forward.**

I disclaim. I do not own Keilani, Athena, Jacob or Aurora. You already know who they belong to. As for the Veronicas...they belong to themselves, I guess...

**Chapter Three**- one Lucky night

Rayme stood in front of the mirror in her hotel room trying to get ready to go out to Lucky's Bar and Nightclub. Lunch had truly been an experience and she loved the comraderie of the close-knit group of guys.

Uncle Dave was a really nice guy. No doubt, if he was into her, she would be all over that, I mean, who wouldn't? He was fucking gorgeous and his muscles are HUGE! But he was a tad bit too old for her, and by a tad bit she meant at least 15 years too old. Besides, he was just like her father. Overprotective. And a hypocrite. The way he treated women was exactly how he didn't want anyone to treat his precious Keilani and her younger sister, Athena, and that in itself was unfair. She hadn't met either yet, but saw the pictures. They were absolutely beautiful. Keilani had inky black hair that tickled the top of her huge breasts. She held a small boy in her arms and her chocolate eyes glistened with tears. Her son, Jacob was so tiny and just as precious as she could see from the picture Dave showed her. Athena was next to her with bouncy curls in her hair and a rose in her hand. She had a smile that was so big, it showed right into her green eyes. She had a smaller bust, but her skin was so tan...

_Little Goddesses_ she smiled and lovingly envied their heavenly appearances.

John was a fucking weirdo. But she fell in love with him instantly. He was just like a puppy, once you feed it or pet it, it would follow you home and wanna jump all over you and play around constantly. He liked to joke around and play with his food and that was cute. And it didn't hurt that he was terribly attractive. But she didn't lust for him like she lusted for Randy. But that didn't stop her from kissing him on the cheek all the time, much to the jealousy of Randy. They had gotten so close, within all of 5 hours, that he even let her in on his relationship with Dave's oldest, Keilani. As far as she knew, he hadn't fathered her son, nor were they exclusive. They were friends with benefits but they talked almost everyday. She knew there was more to the story, but she dare not pry. She was already an accessory after the fact. He knew if Dave found out, they'd have to search the 8th continent to find his body. Rayme felt grateful to be entrusted with such dangerous information. She knew she found an ally in her pursuit of Randy.

Hunter was Uncle H. She loved him. He was her favorite. He wasn't biased like Dave and Ric were. He was also more mature than John and Randy. He would give her boundless advice and support and always made her feel better, no matter what. When there was a crisis, she knew he would be there ready to stand behind her 100%. He even let her babysit Aurora sometimes, in the rare event that both parents were away. And he paid her very well, knowing that eventually she wanted to leave the nest and start doing her own thing. He knew everything about her past, even beyond what Ric knew. From her trying to run away from Damien's abuse, to the scars he left behind, up to Charlie's treachery. When things got really bad, he sent her the keys to his condo in east Tampa, and let her stay there for a few days. She loved that he kept all of her secrets and let her be her own person. She trusted everything he said and secretly found him a more suitable father figure, though she would die before she said that to Ric, who was honestly trying.

Aunt Stephie was pretty cool, too. She was a true businesswoman and every sentence she said to Rayme ended in "...yea, but you would love working for the WWE." She was always making her deals and trying to write her checks.

Randy was so cool. He liked her and she liked him. Simply put. They constantly flirted at lunch and just genuinely enjoyed each others company. She felt an instant attraction and sort of overprotectiveness that she found endearing. She learned of his parents, and his younger brother. He spoke about them proudly though he wasn't too family-oriented. She understood exactly where he was coming from. She felt like she could burp, drink beer, fart, make animal noises, and talk about sports, and not feel like a complete butch. With him, she was one of the guys with a feminine edge. And she never felt that way with Charlie or Damien.

She stared into the abyss that was her suitcase and thought about what to wear.

Well, it is a nightclub, she thought as she picked up a black microskirt. She kept on her black heels from earlier and grabbed a blue cami.

_Damn, you don't wanna seem too easy_, she laughed and switched out the microskirt for her black skinny leg jeans. They were so snug, they seemed painted on. They hugged her hourglass and paired perfectly with the tight top. Her ass looked squeezable, and her breasts looked full and perky. She looked like sex in heels. And that's the only thing she wanted anyone to think when she wore them.

She kept her hair straight and let her bang hang down. She smiled and put on some flavored lip gloss. She dabbed a little Secret Weapon on her neck and breasts and slid her ID, room card and cellphone into her pocket. She wouldn't be needing any cash.

That's what Uncle Johnny and Randy are for, she smiled and pulled her cellphone out and called John.

"Hey, Orin. What's up?"

She smiled.

"You remembered?"

"Yea, it seemed like all the oldheads call you Tiny, so since I consider myself a friend, I wanted to call you what your friends call you."

"Okay, what are you guys up to? You all downstairs in the lobby yet?"

"Neit. Waiting on Dave."

She exploded into laughter.

"What? I know some Russian."

"You're just too much Uncle J." She squeaked through a teary eyed laugh.

"Yea, I try. Thank God Lucky's is a block away. I'm planning on crawling back to this motherfucker."

They both let out a couple laughs.

"I know that's right. So you and Randy are already downstairs?"

"Yes ma'am, waiting on you and ---"

There was conversation in the background.

"Okay, just you now, he's down here."

"Shit, gimme 3 minutes, ok?"

"Aight."

"K."

She closed her phone and hop-skipped all the way down to the lobby. She turned the corner and was face-to-face with 3 gorgeous guys. John in his 'Adio' green shirt and blue jeans. Dave in his white long sleeve muscle shirt and black jeans. And Randy, who could have worn Reynold's Wrap and still looked completely mouth-watering. He was wearing black jeans and a blue shirt that read, 'Trust Me, It's Pretty Big'. And she was dying to know if it really was.

Randy's face nearly froze and crumbled to the floor, along with his nuts. She was wearing a blue cami and some tight ass black jeans and he knew he was a dead man. Her breasts leaped as she skipped all the way over and by God, he didn't know what it was, but she smelled like she wanted to get the snot fucked outta her. And he had his nose wide open, ready to comply. She looked up at Dave and snickered.

"I didn't know under armour made evening wear."  
John and Randy burst into laughter.  
"And I didn't know Baby Gap made push up bras."  
"Ooooh..." John and Randy were eating this up. Rayme held up her hands in defeat... "You got me there," and they all let out a little laughter and headed towards the end of the block for good food and good drinks.

Lucky's was packed. There were beautiful people everywhere. Flo-Rida's "Low" was booming through the speakers, and everyone was drinking and just having a gay ol' time. Rayme knew she wasn't much of a drinker, and she would get twisted quick, but she was in good company, right?.........._Right?!_

2 Hours Later

Randy was sitting next to Dave and John at a VIP table staring at Rayme grind like it was going outta style on some poor innocent guy. John nursed his 7th beer, while Dave made out with his 9th Jack and Coke. Randy was feeling it. He had just downed his 4th Long Island Ice Tea, and took yet another shot of whiskey. Britney Spears "Break The Ice" drove the club crazy as Rayme crept over and held out her hand, nearly limp from the 6 lemon drops she took.

"Who...is going to dance with...me?"

Dave smiled.

"I don't dance with lightweights, besides, i'm too big to dance."

Rayme made a frowning face. John laughed.

"I'll dance witcha, pretty lady. I hope you can keep up." Randy shot him a death glare as John smiled and walked down to the dance floor with Rayme. Randy excused himself to go to the restroom just as two girls sat on either side of Dave.

Randy watched John with his hands on her hips grinding into her back as she winded her hips and swayed her hair and rubbed his thighs. He nearly cracked the shot glass in his hands. She looked in his direction and smiled. She gyrated on John's hardening member, never taking her eyes off Randy. He stared at how she reached behind her and stroked his penis through his jeans and how John closed his eyes and leaned into her neck whispering something. She immediately let go of his penis and they continued dancing, a bit more innocently than before. Randy watched the interaction and smiled. She stared at him and flicked her tongue at him. He looked down, searching for something he may have dropped on the floor, his nuts, perhaps, and looked back up towards this goddess. She gave him the "come hither" look and he came, almost quite literally... John took notice, raised his hands in the air and opted to dance with the short black chick standing next to him.

There they were. Face-to-face. And all of a sudden, the Veronicas "Untouched" blasted.

"Oh, shit, I love this fucking song." She squealed and Randy grinned as she ran a finger down his chest and pushed her ass into his pelvis. She gasped when she felt it already pulsing through his jeans. He just about lost his mind when she pressed her thick ass against his cock. He steadied her by hanging onto her hips as she looked up at him and drunk-sang the words.

_**I feel so untouched and I **_

_**Want you so much that I **_

_**Just can't resist you **_

_**It's not enough to say that I miss you **_

_**I feel so untouched right now **_

_**Need you so much somehow **_

_**Just can't forget you **_

_**Been goin' crazy from the moment I met you**_

He loved how instead of 'untouched', she squealed 'unfucked'. He bit his lip and shook his head as she continued to grind and sway and shake in his arms.

"Damn, you keep that up, I ain't gunna be no good for the rest of the night."

"Mmmm....what makes you think there's going to be a 'rest of the night'?"

"Because I bet you're the kinda girl that likes to go for hours."

"And you would bet correctly."

She sighed as his hands traveled from her hips, to under her shirt and onto those washboard abs. Her head fell back into his chest as he gently tugged her navel ring, but she dare not stop the assault on his huge dick.

"Mmmmm, I thought it was pretty big."

"Haha, i'm glad you trust me." His fingers left her completely breathless and they trailed up to her breasts and squeezed hard. She nearly broke down into tears as he reached underneath her bra and tugged relentlessly on her already hard nipples.

"I bet none of your exes made you feel like this."

"And you would also...bet correctly."

She changed the pace as she reached behind her and claimed her throbbing prize. Randy nearly doubled over at the gesture and moaned in her ear.

She stroked agonizingly slow through his jeans. "Jestina got you like that?"

His breath grew ragged. "Fuck no."

John was back next to Dave and asked him where his ladies went.

"I didn't want to do anything with them. It was too easy."

"Man, I don't understand why you don't just take whatever comes." John took a shot of Bacardi and winced as the liquor fought it's way down his throat.

"Nah, I like a challenge."

"Man, sometimes you gotta only fuck with the easy ones, it makes it easier to walk away from 'em." Dave gave John a glare and John kinda felt guilty after saying that. He knew there was only a matter of time before Dave would find out about him and Keilani, and those words were the ones that were gunna get him killed. John cleared his throat and nodded towards Randy and Rayme. Dave shook his head for the millionth time about those two and spoke up,

"Man, Ric is gunna crucify him."

"I know, but they really like each other."

"Yea, and it's adorable and all that shit. But that doesn't matter. You never mess with one of your friend's kids. Keilani is her age, and I would kill if somebody Randy's age came near her. It's just like one of those unwritten rules." John was hoping he wouldn't have said that. He hadn't said anything to Rayme or Randy about possibly fathering Jacob or being in love with Keilani, and that's why they thought their "affair" was so cute, because they didn't know what an asshole he was for abandoning her and choosing Dave's friendship over a kid.

_A damn cute one too_, John thought.

"Seriously? I don't think it's that bad." John was more speaking of his own situation, than his best friend's.

"That's because you don't have a kid." Dave took a shot of Tequila and was determined to swallow or die trying.

_I might_, John thought.

"Yea, I guess. I can't wait until they finally get it on. And it looks like it just might be one lucky night. Look at 'em, they're practically fucking out on the dance floor now." Dave shook his head and finished his Jack and Coke just as.....

Randy twirled her around to face him.

"I'm sorry this isn't more romantic."

"Huh?"

Randy answered her with placing his lips in front of hers and taking her bottom into his mouth and sucked hard. Rayme's heart sank to her knees as she put both arms around his neck and followed up by sliding her tongue in his mouth, slowly tantilizing the warm flesh. He dug his hands into her hair and noted that it was just as soft as it looked. She slowly ran her hands up his strong back and smiled into his mouth. Their bodies melted together as her sweaty breasts crashed into his hard chest. With one hand gripping her ass and the other teasing the crown of her head, he flicked his tongue across her neck, causing goosebumps to ripple across her skin. She gasped and continually rubbed his abs and crotch, and he moaned right into her neck.

"Damn." John said. It reminded him of the way he and Keilani interacted. Full of desire...full of love.

"Well, he never kisses Jestina like that, that's for damn sure." Dave slipped a couple hundred dollar bills to the cocktail waitress and got up.

"You callin' it a night, big man?"

"Yea, and so are you."

"Well, we can't leave them alone."

"Exactly, they're coming too."

Dave walked over to the two and tapped Randy hard. Randy rubbed the spot where he was tapped and followed Rayme, Dave, and John out of the club and into the soberingly cool air of the night. The short walk back was filled with John being absolutely terrified of Dave, Dave being a bit more drunk than he'd like to admit, and Rayme holding hands with Randy. Maybe this would be one lucky night.


	4. Serious Trouble

**Thank you for reading so far. For some reason beyond me, I was having troubles uploading this chapter. This is like the little chapter that could lol. **

I disclaim.

**This chapter contains some sexual content.**

**Chapter 4**- Serious Trouble

Dave and John both said their goodbyes and staggered towards their rooms. She waited until they were inside their rooms before Rayme dizzily led Randy to her room on the other end of the hall and Randy stopped.

"Your dad is probably in there." Rayme hadn't thought of that.

"Fuck, you're right....Your room?"

He threw on that devilish smirk, grabbed her hand, and led her down a few more doors and slid his key card in, never taking his eyes away from hers.

Once inside, he picked her up frontal style and gave her a tour of Casa de la Randy. She giggled as he tickled her stomach and finally walked her to the bed. He tickled her some more as he crashed down on top of her. They both fell silent and he completely drank her in. She was a fucking fox.

"You know you're absolutely beautiful, right?"

"Only if you tell me." She ran her fingers through his short hair and gently scratched his scalp, causing a ripple of sighs and groans.

"Damn, Ray."

She giggled. "You know you turn me into a schoolgirl with a crush."

"I'd love to turn you into a schoolgirl with a sore back."

"Mmmmm...little Randy must be flirting."

"Randy is flirting, but he's not little." Randy began to nip at her neck slowly, letting the sparks ignite inside every single nerve, vein and pore in her body. She slowly slid her hands up and down his tattooed arms, loving the way they would contract when he would move his hands along her body. He sat her up and removed her shirt and stopped short when he saw the sexy black bra she was wearing, but more importantly, the scar underneath her left breast. Rayme offered a weak smile. To him, it came off as pained, almost embarrassed, as if she forgot it was there. And she did. She closed her eyes and expected for him to get off her and walk away, pissed at her or disgusted. But instead she felt feathery kisses along the line of the scar and lead onto the other scar on her right hip. The sentiment made her heart flutter and she opened her mouth to say something, anything, but his finger silenced her.

"We can talk about it when you're ready. For right now, I am just dying to taste you."

"Ok, baby."

He smiled. "Say it again."

"Ok...baby."

"I like the way that sounds."

He slid his tongue across her navel ring and noticed her eyes change color.

"I guess this is your spot, huh?"

She nervously nodded and blew out a long-kept breath. "I never knew."

"Mmmmm..." The vibrations in his voice drove her up a fucking wall. Every time his mouth made contact with her soft flesh, she swore her heart stopped beating. Her face crinkled up with lust and her body ached even more than ever. She felt like he knew her body and understood every curve, crease and dip. And they hadn't even known each other for 2 days yet. He worked her zipper and struggled like hell to get the skin-jeans off. She loved his attempts, each one more comical than the last. She raised her hips and helped him inch them down until they were but a memory, somewhere on the floor.

"Damn." He shook his head and he stared into that this white lace thong with red lips on the crotch. He bit his lip and looked up at her.

"When I take these off, you gotta sign 'em, Ray."

Rayme laughed at his request. That's exactly why she liked him; he was thoughtful, but in that unconventional, almost ridiculous kinda way.

"Okay, baby."

He continued the assault on her navel ring and kissed her scars again before hooking the straps with his thumbs and sliding the material right off her body. She was nude, save her bra. He reached for it, but she declined and he left it at that. They decided against penetration, for lack of protection and romantic edge, and he, instead, propped her legs up and lost his breath at the beauty that lay before him. A small, silver bar stabbed right through the top of her very pink clit and he was completely speechless. It was so perfect, so tiny, so wet...He knew right then and there, he was in some serious trouble. With Jestina, Ric, and mostly Rayme, because she was going to hate him for the way he was about to tear her up.

He stood up and ripped off his clothes in all of 20 seconds, hurrying to get back to his soaking wet prize.

She arched her back, which granted him a damn good view. She was so wet, her pussy lips were just about stuck together.

_I'm sorry, Ric_ he whispered to himself as he took in every inch of his beautiful daughter.

He took a single finger and grazed it across the hood of her clit, twisting her clit ring in the process. She gasped and sat up on her elbows and looked down at what he was doing. Her face was all screwed up and he started laughing.

"I guess this doesn't happen very often, huh?"

"Mmmm, my ex didn't like going down."

"WHAT? Damn, he really is an idiot. I can't see how he wouldn't wanna be all over this pretty pussy. What about your other boyfriends?"

"I only had one other boyfriend. He didn't do it, either."

"One other boyfriend?...Didn't do it, either?" She nodded, trying to think, but his finger slow stroking her was more than distracting. Randy sighed and leaned into her pussy.

"I'll make up for that right now."

He slid his tongue across the hood of her clit and she immediately grabbed his head, begging for more. She let out a desparate breath.

"Oh shit."

His soft tongue trailed along the hood, slipping right inside of the throbbing wet chamber formerly known as Rayme's vagina. He slid his tongue in and out of her aching hole, and drug it back up to her clit ring. He continued that assault for 20 agonizing minutes as Rayme shuddered and got wetter and wetter.

"Oh, shit...Randy, fuck"

Her eyes watered as he created a sensation previously unknown to mankind by stroking her hole with his tongue and her clit ring with his fingers. He kneaded the small bar between his fingers slowly, applying dangerous amounts of pressure, and surely she was about to burst.

"Raaaannnnddddyyy....baby....please..."

Rayme screamed and writhed beneath him and suddenly, like a bolt of lightning, her sweaty hands gripped the sheets and her legs bucked and shaked. A steady white line began drizzling from her warm center. He lapped up the fluids greedily.

He smiled into her pussy and regretted agreeing not to fuck her into a coma. He, as a person, didn't want to right then. He wanted to get to know her, and romance her. But he, as a sex-crazed, sex-starved, sex-fiend...shit, all bets were off. He at least wanted to get his dick sucked. As if reading his mind, Rayme, through shudders and whimpers, touched his shoulder. She was now drunk with desire, not booze and through tear clouded eyes, she whispered...

"Lemme suck your dick."

C'mon now. Did you really think Randy was going to say no?

He wiped the tears from her heavenly face and crawled up so that they switched positions. She crashed down on top of him and breathed into the crook of his neck.

"When's the last time you got a damn good dick-suck?" He loved how dirty her mouth was. He always liked a dirty talker, and Jestina wasn't. She trailed her tongue up and down his neck, letting her nails scratch his chest as she softly tongued his hard nipples.

"Jestina hates sucking dick. She says it's too big, too messy." He drew out a hard breath and tried to remain sane.

"With a dick this perfect?....Shit, i'd be down here all...fucking...day." He loved to hear those words and with that, she gripped it and began stroking it while still planting soft kisses all the way down to his clean shaven, fully erect penis.

He swore he could lose a load just watching her discovering it, running her fingers along the veins, kissing his balls, rubbing the precum with her thumb and slowly sliding her tongue to catch some in her mouth. His abs tightened in anticipation as he watched her nose stud catch the light. He was slowly going fucking insane as she continued to tease him.

She took a single finger, which proved to be his undoing, and slid it along his balls and ventured a tad bit lower. She pressed and precisely moved her finger against the super sensitive area between his balls and asshole. Suddenly, a small spurt of white spiked from the tip of his penis and he growled, nearly screamed, at the unimaginable pleasure that coursed through his body. He felt like he had just been electrified and shivered at the intense feeling coursing through his pelvis. Her satisfied smile quickly turned into a mouthful of dick as he could take no more and crammed her head into his crotch, begging her to suck it, and she happily obliged.

She slid her mouth up and down while using her fingers to drag her nails across his inner thighs.

"God, fucking...suck my dick, baby …Just like that...." His voice was hoarse, insistent. She kept a steady pace, slowly slurping and releasing the slob so it ended up coating his balls. She loved the taste of his salty product, it opened up her oral fixation and she sucked like it was no tomorrow. He dug his hands into her hair, whispering words of lust and arousal. She released his cock completely and began running her soft tongue across the head, paying close attention to the tiny hole that would soon give her what she longed for. Back and forth. Back and forth. Fast and slow. Round and round. He gasped and curled his toes as the pressure from such a skilled mouth, and knew for fucking sure, he was in some serious trouble. He loved her mouth too much. The way she would look up and smile at him while cradling his balls, then deepthroating the entire thing, never losing her steady pace....

"Baby.....damn, i'm gunna fucking cum...ahhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkk....GODDAMN...ahhhhh"

He arched his back and blew a serious load right into her throat, where she greedily slurped the fluids straight from the source. His poor load never saw the light of day. He shivered and collapsed into a pool of his own sweat and noticed held a few hairs from Rayme's head in his hands. She touched the spot in the top of her head and grinned.

"I just made you my bitch."

Randy let out a completely breathless sound, known to some as the 'best head I ever had' laugh.

"Shit, if I knew it felt that fucking good to be your bitch, I would have been your bitch a long time ago."

"What? Like a day ago?" They both laughed.

"Yea, actually. From the minute I saw you, I liked you."

"Same here. Just so you know, i'm not easy or anything. I typically lean towards relationships."

"Yea, me too. But I really like you, though...........Sorry about your hair."

She shrugged. "Casualty of war." He laughed and she fell next to him unsure of what was to come. What happened next shocked her.

He gathered her into his arms, pulling her close and kissed the top of her head. Randy didn't know what he was doing, but his body needed to feel her close, feel her breathing on him, her hair tickling his chest. Shit, his body had been winning the war all night, why stop now.

She loved the sentiment and the way he knew how to touch her, but wondered if it was a ploy.

_He probably did that to all the women he took to bed,_ she thought. _He was after all, the lady-killer among the guys. _

But hey, she knew full well it was too late to feel regretful, but even if she should have, she actually didn't. She felt...special, desired, wanted, needed, lusted after. If nothing else, Randy gave her that. Content that he wasn't such an asshole after all, she let herself sink into a peaceful sleep, happy that there weren't any pressing matters for any of them to attend to the upcoming morning. The only 'pressing' matter that she was worried about was pressed against her inner thigh, soft asleep, waiting to rear it's pretty head again.


	5. Randy's Girl

**I just got _Batista Unleashed_**** and I read that motherfucker in like 4 hours, no bullshit lol. But yea, there's a lot going on in this chapter, so it's time framed and it's a little over 4,000 words, so please bear with me. This is a turning point for a lot of characters. I heard what you said, thecatchisdeadliest.....I'm thinking about it.**

I disclaim. I do not own Donna.

**This chapter contains sexual content.**

**Chapter Five**- Randy's Girl

Ric sighed and rubbed his head. It was 10:30am and he hadn't gotten much sleep, and whatever he got was full of tosses, turns, and sweats. Rayme didn't come back from wherever they went. He even called Hunter, who hadn't heard anything either. He was now at a nice restaurant staring down at his steak and eggs. But couldn't help but wonder...

_Where the fuck is she?_ He had completely panicked because the last time she didn't answer her phone, she was seriously hurt. He dialed Dave. He didn't want to worry himself too much. She could be in one of the guys' rooms. And for his heart's sake, he hoped it was Dave's.

Dave was just getting out of the shower and he planned to get ready to go pick up Keilani from the airport. She dropped Jacob off with Athena and Donna, Dave's sister. They had a huge falling out when she got pregnant a year ago, but he loves her dearly and when she asked to spend a few weeks, traveling with him, he was excited and couldn't agree faster.

"Yea?"

"Hey, man. I've been trying to call Ray, but she won't pick up. I hope she's okay. Is she with you, man?"

Dave's jaw clinched. He knew where the fuck she was, and it wasn't with him. He closed his eyes and reopened them.

"Yea, she's here."

"Can I talk to her? Is she okay?"

"Yea, she's sleeping, man. She kinda has a hangover."

"Oh...alright, I guess. Take care of her and tell Keilani I said hey."

"Alright, man. Cya later."

He slammed his phone down and threw on his clothes and grabbed his keys. His anger got the better of him and he headed down the hall.

------------------------------------------------------

10:45am

Rayme suddenly spiked open her eyes and noticed she wasn't in her own room. Then, the events of the previous night slowly crept back into her memory. She grinned and sat up, noticing Randy was not next to her. She looked around the room, covering herself with the bedsheet and noticed a small sheet of paper on the nightstand.

_**Morning, beautiful. Went to the gym with John. I won't tell him about us. Your celly's been ringing all night. Can't wait to hold you again.**_

_**Cya later Kisses...**_

_Us? Where in the hell did he get 'us' from?_

She secretly liked the sound of that but dare not get too comfortable. He still had a girlfriend, and she was still fairly loyal to her father. She made a face and stared her phone. She checked the caller ID. It was Ric. She had apparently missed 5 calls from him. She even had a text saying that he loved her and hoped she was okay. She groaned and sat her phone down, dreading the explanation she had to give him. She cleverly slid her underwear inside his suitcase after writing _**Rayme G **near the elastic waistband. She giggled and began to grab her clothes._

She heard a strong bang on the door, scaring her from collecting her clothing. She looked at the door and heard the keycard slip in and out and the door creaked open.

"Uncle Dave?" She smiled nervously as he stepped in, visibly upset. He stared at the bedsheet and his face turned red. He tore his head towards the bathroom, charging towards it as if Randy was in there. He continued to look around the room and settled on the note. He picked up the note and read it over and over again. Tears began to well in Rayme's eyes. She didn't like the look on his face. It was the same heartbroken look he always got when she did something unfavorable...not wrong, just unfavorable. _Very unfavorable_. He looked at her again. He saw the tears in her eyes, how embarrassed she was. She looked like an impressionable kid who got caught red-handed with a porno or skin magazine.

"Put on your clothes. You're gunna come with me to grab some breakfast and pick up Keilani from the airport. It's only a 45 minute drive." She nodded and watched him set the note inside the pocket of her jeans and turn around. He heard the sniffles and they broke his heart as she silently got dressed, grabbed her things and followed him out the door.

------------------------------------------------

11:45am

After a fairly light workout with John, he decided to drop by AC's to see if he wanted to grab some food. He wanted to avoid Ric at all costs, because Rayme didn't go back to her room. So spending time with anyone other than Evolution, namely AC, seemed like the smartest thing at the time. Boy, was he wrong.

They all had a keycard to each other rooms, just in case one of them was too drunk and needed to be helped back or needed to get out of a bad hookup or something. He heard the shower running from outside the door and slid the keycard in and opened the door. He stared around the room. He saw the clothes laid out on his bed and his suitcase propped open on the floor.

It was almost hidden. He almost missed it. But something deep inside him told him look closer. And he did, and for reasons beyond him, he couldn't get his eyes to tear away from it.

-----------------------------------------------  
11:45 am

Rayme hadn't got a text or call from Randy, but she wasn't stressing it. She would see him later backstage at the show. The ride to Connecticut International was an awkward one. After a fast food breakfast, Dave kept clearing his throat and sneaking glances at her.

"Your dad called me looking for you."

She looked at him, terrified. She opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her.

"What you two are doing is really nerve wracking."

He kept his eyes on the road, afraid to match her sad eyes.

"I love your father. He gave me everything I have now. I don't know what I would be doing if he hadn't intervened in my career. I owe him everything, including my honesty."

"Though, I appreciate it, I didn't ask you to lie for me."

"You also didn't ask me to lend you my car when yours broke down, or to help you pay off some of your student loans. You could have easily asked your father for that."

"I don't want to be dependent on him."

"So you'd rather bother me."

Rayme was devastated. "I didn't think I was bothering you."

"I just wanted to give you a chance to end it yourselves before Ric got ahold of the information, then we'd all be screwed."

"Well, I like him and he likes me."

"Rayme, seriously. I care about you, and I don't want Randy to hurt you. He is the hurting type."

His words rang in Rayme's head as he pulled into the airport and got out to call Keilani. Five minutes later, a short, busty brunette with a bulging duffel bag slunk into the car and smiled at her. Even after having a baby 4 months ago, she was still very slim, with hefty hips, and a killer smile. No wonder John liked her so much.

"Hey, i'm Keilani."

"Yea, your dad showed me the pictures. Your son is beautiful. I'm Rayme."

"Thank you. That's a very pretty name. You're Ric's daughter, right?"

"Yea, unfortunately." She said the last part under her breath.

"Yea, so where exactly are we headed?"

"To the arena to hang with Hunter, Randy, and Ric. I think John will be at the hotel, though. He doesn't have a match tonight."

Rayme noticed her face change when she mentioned John. "Ah, ok."

Rayme gave her a knowing smile. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

Keilani let out a breath. "Thanks, and John told me about you. Yours is safe too."

They extened hands to shake on it, giggling as Dave closed his phone and re-entered the car.

"What are you two giggling about?"

They smiled at each other as he drove off heading back to the hotel.

--------------------------------------------------  
6:45pm

John didn't have any matches at the show, so he decided to head back to his room and check on Keilani's progress. He tried his hardest to act suprised when Dave told him she was coming. It had been a few months over a year now, but it still didn't get any easier to lie to him.

She answered her phone immediately and asked what room he was in. She told Dave she was tired and wanted to go to the room to get some rest. And Dave being the Daughter's Boy that he is, dropped her off and gave her his debit card to buy anything she wanted and that he would see her later on. John told her the room number and about 3 minutes later a soft knock echoed through the door. He sat up and was so nervous he nearly puked.

He walked over to the door answered it, and there she was in a pink tank top and a real short denim skirt and pink flip flops. Her hair was knotted up in a bun and she wore a pair of silver rimmed aviators that went pretty well with her pink and silver purse. He smiled and opened his arms, she ran into them and held him as tight as she could. She thought he looked delicious in his jean shorts and bare chest. He grew harder as he took in her scent, Dancing Waters. She took off her glasses and sat them on the table with her purse. He shut the door and walked over to stand in front of her.

"I missed you, baby girl."

She blushed and smiled. "I missed you, too sexy daddy."

He gave her the up and down. "Damn, did you get a boob job or something?"

She slapped his uncasted arm playfully and pushed him until she sat on top of him on his bed. "No, silly. Jacob keeps tugging at them. Sometimes they get so full of milk, I think they're gunna burst."

"Mmmm, you know sometimes my nuts are so full, I think they're gunna burst, too."

She laughed at him and kissed his lips tenderly. Barely touching. His breath caught in his throat. She trailed her mouth over his lips and neck, kissing and biting and licking.

"I'll take care of that right now, sexy daddy." She kissed his chest as he tried his hardest to fight the urge to bend her over. She sat on his clothed erection as he laid back on the bed, watching her take off her tank top and bra. She gently tugged her nipples and took her skirt off and began running her tongue in between the sculpted lines on his hardened chest and abs, wearing only the black thong that John bought for her during her last visit. He blew out a breath as she rubbed his dick through his jeans. His eyes glistened as he looked down and saw her smiling up at him. She continued to gently rub his dick, fiddling with his zipper before sliding his jeans and boxers off. She smiled and licked her lips hungrily. She took the whole thing into her mouth in one motion, causing him to gasp and untie her bun, digging his hands into her ebony waves. She used her fingers to carefully knead his balls and continued to slide her mouth up and down his long shaft. He was arching his back and nearly gasping for breath as she sped up and began rocking her head back and forth.

"Oh, God, just like that, baby girl. Ooooooh, i'm gunna fucking blow a load right in your mouth, baby."

She sucked harder and continued to hold his balls while he writhed and twisted under her mouth. He growled to the heavens and finally, a warm and sticky substance filled her mouth, nearly making her gag as she struggled to swallow it all and keep sucking without missing a beat. It was so big, she couldn't suck it all sometimes and could barely fit it all in her pussy. He always left a few inches out until she got used to him. She got all of the fluid down and continued to suck.

He shook his head insistantly and lifted her to switch places. She loved the effect she had on him, how animalistic he was. He gnawed at her nipples, causing her to squeal with a mixture of pleasure and pain. He was rough and needy as he dug kisses into her neck, chest, and stomach. He kissed her swollen heat through her thong and carefully slid it off to reveal her soaking wet pussy. She moaned gratefully as she grinded his tongue against it. He stopped after a few seconds and he shook his head again, causing her to giggle.

"I'm sorry, baby girl, I have to feel you. I can't wait anymore." He sat down with his back on the headboard, while putting on a condom and motioned her to sit on top of his swollen-stiff cock. He raised his eyebrows when she opted to face him, something she rarely did while on top.

"I want you to see everything I feel for you." She sat down on his pulsing cock and squealed when he lifted his hips, forcing it in farther than it had ever been in before. Her face was twisted with pleasure and a slight pain as she slowly got comfortable and began rolling her hips causing John's eyes to roll to the back of his head. He steadied her by digging his nails into her thighs, collecting skin under them as her tight walls suffocated him completely.

"Fuck me, baby. Just like that." Her hips slowly turned violent as his words fueled her passion to grind him and she let out a ridiculously deep groan that ignited something in him. He flipped her over and began working her over by slamming his hips into her, growling and watching her face contort and turn red and sweaty.

"Oh, Johnny.....please...i'm about to cum, sexy daddy." She bit her lip as he continued to pound her within an inch of her life. She felt the waves crashing down on her and they threatened to drown her as she kept her legs behind her head and her hands wrapped around his head.

"FUCK ME, SEXY DADDY--"

"Baby girl, you're so fucking tight and warm."

He crashed his lips onto hers and stared into her eyes. His breath snagged in his throat and he felt her nails prick his scalp as he continued to relentlessly grate her pussy into mush. She gasped as the butterflies in her stomach turned into a feeling so blissful, she couldn't describe it without using the words **John** and **Cena**. And just like that, a warm spray tickled her pubic bone. She never felt that before but she knew she just fucking squirted. She felt blinded and let go of him just as he groaned into her mouth then caved, wrapped up in his shivering release. In the afterglow, somehow her legs got from behind her head and somehow she was laying on top of him and somehow his fingers were twirling a perfect tendril of her perfect hair.

_She's perfect_ he thought. _And there's no place I would rather be than right here._

He smiled at the realization. "I love you, baby girl." She looked up and wiped a tear from his needy, blue eyes. "I love you too, sexy daddy."

--------------------------------------------------

10:00pm

At the arena, Randy paced the locker room he shared with Evolution. His match with MVP really took a lot outta him. But what really took a lot outta him was what he found on the floor, nearly hidden, in AC's room.

_**RANDY'S GIRL**_

The underwear he got made for Jestina. The words burned a hole in his head. Taunting him. He felt his stomach drop, a sigh of relief, a sense of betrayal, a cloud of anger, and a wave of sadness all at once.

He didn't scream or throw things like most people would have done. He simply stared at the blue undergarment, turned and walked out of the room. Now he was confused and didn't want to admit it, but he needed Rayme. He needed to see her smile that seeped into her flashing grey eyes, her flirtatious attitude. He wanted her around. But he felt a complete dickface for not calling or texting her. He sat his towel on the couch and decided to call her sexy ass right after he got out of the shower.

------------------------------------------------

10:15pm

Rayme opened the door to the Evolution locker room. There was a bucket of ice sitting on a table full of yummy snacks including but not limited to, Doritos and Snickers.

_Randy's idea_ she smiled. She looked around and saw a TV and a few duffle bags sitting in their respective cubby holes. There was a comfy looking couch with a towel on it. She sat on the couch and thumbed through a magazine she picked up while her, Dave and Keilani were at a convenience store getting gas. Keilani bailed soon after, claiming she was 'tired', and Rayme knew just how tired she would be after John got done with her. She went with Dave to a local restaurant, where she called her dad and played into Dave's story, while repeatedly apologizing. She hated to admit, okay well maybe she didn't, but she was a daddy's girl 100%. After that, they went to a local thrift shop and they stared at the jewelry and ethnic beads for hours. They went to a mall and lounged around for awhile, waiting for Hunter and Stephanie to show up. Dave tried to hide his disdain as she and Stephanie strolled into Victoria's Secret. He knew what she wanted to buy out of there and who it was for, and the thought made him queasy.

She continued to thumb through her magazine when she heard a shuffling noise from the bathroom area. A puff of steam erupted from the open door and HOLY FUCKING SHIT...

A completely soaked, completely nude Randy Orton escaped the shower and looked down at the tattered piece of papers, formely known as a magazine. Her eyes nearly teared up as she gawked at him. His chest was wide and looked strong enough to repel bullets. His abs looked like a tanned mosaic of beauty created by the God themselves. His cock, shit, that was a thing of perfection in itself. The right length, the right girth, the right strength. Crafted impeccably from head to quick. It lay partially asleep against his monstrous thighs. Rayme eyes were frozen on his thighs. They were luscious, thick, powerful, everything you could ever want from a physical specimen.

_What I wouldn't give to be Randy's girl_ she thought as she felt his eyes give her the once over.

Randy himself was checking her out and his cock responded accordingly. She wore a pair of denim shorts that made her ass beg to be spanked. A grey tank top that worked wonders for her breast, but did her sparkling eyes no justice. She had her shoes off and her legs curled under her. And her hair was loose and hung down her back. Her eyes were still frozen and his eyes were still wandering. He leaned forward, dangerously close to her face and grabbed the towel.

"I forgot my towel." She nodded, not even understanding what he said. His nostrils flared as he took in her scent. The same scent from last night... In a swift motion, he pulled himself down onto her and began kissing her neck hungrily. Her eyes shot open and crossed, completely aroused by the action. He yanked off her tank top and shorts. He loved the white bra and white cotton panties she had underneath. He reached for her bra, but waited for her permission. She nodded and he reached behind her and unclasped her bra. He threw the useless material on the floor and took in her bare chest. He slowly trailed his tongue across each peaked nipple and slid her panties off. And stopped short.

"We can wait until later, if you want, baby. Doing this here might be a bad idea."

"I wanna be bad." She bit her lip as she guided his cock towards her center. He was just about to give in as a sharp knock on the door erupted.

"I think the decision has been made for us." He jumped up with the towel and slipped back into the showers and Rayme threw back on her clothes at a speed that deserved her a Gold medal. The knock was persistent as Rayme flew over to the door to answer it. It was Ric.

She gave him a hug and kiss just as Randy walked out of the bathroom fully clothed in jeans and a t shirt.

"Hey, Tiny. I missed you." He nodded towards Randy and sat down on the couch, not before snagging a few potato chips.

"Hey, daddy. I missed you, too."

"Where is everyone?" He picked up the partially ripped magazine and began to look through it, totally uninterested.

"Umm, Uncle H and Aunt Stephie are probably having sex at the hotel. Keilani is at the hotel, so is John. And Uncle Dave probably is, too."

"Oh...Well, why are you here and not at the hotel?"

"Cuz you're here?" She shrugged and let out a laugh that made it hard for Randy not to want to touch her. She had an infectious laugh, full of joy and innocence and rainbows and hearts and ponies.

_There was nothing innocent about the way she handled my cock last night_. Randy prayed his brain-to-mouth filter was working. He sure as hell hoped so. If Ric only knew what he thought of his daughter.......

---------------------

**Whatdya think? Let a sistah know! The next chapter is the _real_ sex scene between our Legend and our Angel. Hopefully, all this drama will hold you over until thennnnnnn! **


	6. Intimate Obsession

** This story is becoming more and more of an obsession, much like the fanfic I have lined up next. Check out my page for it, It's called Kemp the Temp. Buuuuut, lemme know what you think of this chapter first. This is for kwillzilla.... YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND, EVER!**

I disclaim.

**This chapter contains sexual content.**

**Chapter Six**- Intimate Obsession

It's been a month since their heated shower moment was foiled. They were sneaking glances and sneaking phone calls, and just plain being sneaky, much to the annoyance of Dave. But she didn't care, she was completely infatuated with Randy. Completely.

Hunter, as Rayme figured, was all-knowing. He controls everything, sees everything, and knows the answer to everything. She imagined he knew about her and Randy. And he probably knew about John and Keilani, but he never breathed a word to anyone about it. Things were the same way with him and Stephanie. After hanging out with Dave the day he walked in on her, Rayme decided to stay as far away from him as possible. With her increasing interest in Randy, bordering obsession, she also felt uncomfortable with the fact that Dave knew and hung it over her head every chance he could.

John spent more and more time away from Evolution. Sure, they all still had their moments when they would go out and tear up the town, but she knew to blame that on the guilt of his growing love of Dave's daughter. He stopped hanging with Randy as much because it was a domino effect. If Ric found out about Randy, then Dave would find out about him, though he hadn't been too good at hiding that from Rayme. He was always standing close to her at public events, dancing with only her at clubs, keeping pictures of Jacob or Keilani as the background on his phone. She didn't understand how Dave could be so unbelievably blind. But then again, her dad was pretty blind as well.

Her dad nearly suffocated her after her little 'disappearing act', much to the chagrin of a horny Randy. He was always calling her and showing up at her room, confused at why she wanted to get separate rooms. She figured he and Dave were fathers in denial. Maybe they had daughter-vision, where they just couldn't see the forrest for the trees. 'So blinded as to protect their offspring from the outsiders, when the real demons lay right under their noses.'

Randy hadn't really talked to Jestina since that night, but they were intimate a couple times since the panty incident. He was too afraid to bring up the whole AC thing. He was comfortable with the way things were. She could sneak off to see him, and he sneak off to see Rayme. Sure, it wasn't fair to anyone involved, but Randy desperately needed to save face. And a part of him was just intimidated of Rayme. He knew that him and Rayme would never be a real couple, not with Ric around, so he saw no real need to stop seeing Jestina. To him, it made sense. But he still couldn't describe the feelings he felt for Rayme, they were something of a different cloth. Like nothing he had ever felt with anyone. He was growing more and more obsessed.

The Evolution stable was going off without a hitch, unfortunately for Rayme. That meant she didn't get anytime to spend with Hunter, Dave, her dad, or more importantly, Randy. They were always at a photo shoot, signing, live event, house show, club or sleeping. They either called, texted or saw each other nearly everyday, but it still didn't sate her growing appetite for him. She stood in front of the hotel mirror, naked. Her eyes snaked over her creamy frame. She had just gotten out of the shower and let her dark waves cascade down her back. She poked her navel ring, and turned her head sideways.

_I am pretty. Very much so_. She smiled and grabbed her towel as a sharp knock tingled the door. She opened the door and my, my, my...

She soaked in his black polo with dark jeans and nearly took in his scent. Randy was staring at the towel as he let himself in. She shut the door behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down to taste her full, wanting lips and could feel the tingles from miles away. She deepened the kiss, turning it from 'formal' to 'fuck me' and Randy wanted to fuck her senseless. He peeled away the towel and threw off his polo. She was working at his zipper and looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I thought you were busy."

"I couldn't bear to be away from you any longer. Besides your birthday is in a few weeks. I know it's kinda soon, but I want things to be perfect for you."

"Stop being so irresistible. Is anyone gunna think something?"

"Nope. I have the rest of the day off. Ric went to a restaurant with some lady. Hunter is balls deep in Stephanie. John is being antisocial because Keilani went back home. Dave is probably at the gym. And i'm here, with the most beautiful woman i've ever seen."

He traced the outline of her chin, causing immediate heart failure on Rayme's part. She continued to fumble with his zipper until his pants and boxer briefs were on the floor. He stood there, naked, and Rayme shook her head.

"You're just too fucking hot for your own good."

"Show me how hot I am, Ray."

She gently stroked his dick as she laid him on his back. She had been aching to ride his big dick since she nearly sucked the skin off it that night after Lucky's. She ran her hands across the ripples on his chest and abs. He bit his lip as she eased down onto his throbbing, latex-covered cock, catching a rhythm very quickly. He groaned as she began to rock back and forth and breathe into his ear.

"You like that, baby?"

"Oh my God, you're so fucking tight." His face twisted as she began to rock faster and grind against his pelvis. He grabbed her hands and arched his back letting her go crazy on his swollen member for what seemed like hours. Her moaning turned deadly when he flipped her over, and hammered into her like he never would again. He felt himself letting go too quickly as he looked into her cloudy grey eyes, her sweaty hair, and her glistening breasts.

"Mmmm, damn. I don't wanna cum yet." He rasped as he pulled out his soaked cock and began the assault on her breasts. He strummed her clit with his finger as he circled the pink buds with his eager mouth. She gasped at the sensation his mouth was causing.

After a few cool down seconds, he jammed his needy cock deep inside her tiny walls. He closed his eyes against the ceiling as he continued to drill a hole in the sweating, groaning body of his new intimate obsession. Her eyes glittered with a strong impending release as she clawed at his arms. She felt a slow turn in her stomach, something she never felt before. She guided her hips upward as the need took over both of them. Her eyes flashed and she grabbed his face and screamed into his slobbering mouth.

"Oh, God, Randy. Oh, baby..........Right there." She huffed as he continued to pummel her while she caved in after an explosive release. He slid her sweat soaked hair away from her face as he emptied himself into the only thing separating them. He let out a handful of deep breaths before caving and gathering her into his arms, something he to find completely relaxing.

After minutes of blissful silence, Randy finds his hand along Rayme's breastbone.

"So...what of those scars, if you don't mind me asking, beautiful."

Rayme shifted around to face him and her eyes bore into his chest, daring not to face him.

"Bad ex. Long story."

"We got nothing but time, babe. But of course, i'm not gunna rush you." He stroked her hair and watched some of the browner strands catch the light and glimmer.

"He was my first boyfriend, Damien. He was needy and abusive. He kinda kidnapped me one time. More like held me against my will at his house. He punched me on the face really hard. And he stabbed me twice and left me to bleed out." He tried to remain calm, but he slowly clinched his jaw. He fucking hated people that took advantage of helpless people.

"Why would a fucking asshole do something do that?" He muttered more to himself as he couldn't figure why anyone would want to hurt her.

"I dunno, I guess he thought I was going to leave him for someone else. I'm not really sure." If Randy knew anything it was that there was so much more to the story, but he figured he would let it go.

"Where is he now? In jail?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard from him in like 2 years." She laid her face against his chest.

He was getting absolutely nowhere. "Well, I would never hurt you."

"I've heard that before."

"Seriously. I would die before I do anything unfavorable to you. You're a special girl and I really care about you. I would hurt anyone who ever tried to hurt you." He meant every word and held her as close as he could without ingesting her.

"I care about you, too, Randy. You've been nothing but a complete sweetheart."

He smiled into her hair. "You hungry, baby?"

"Way to kill the mood, kid. And yes, I am pretty hungry."

He sat up, laughing. "Well, let's get showered and go grab some lunch at Keilop's Grill."

"You sure that's a good idea? Together? In public?"

"I mean, you want Ric and Dave to come with us?" He threw in.

Rayme rolled her eyes. "Maybe John could come?"

"With no Keilani? Not likely..."

"I don't wanna risk it, Randy."

"I thought you wanted to be bad...kid."

Rayme sat up to his offer and walked towards the doorway to the shower.

"Why do you always have to challenge me?"

It was a challenge that proved to be their undoing.

--------------------------------------------------

Dave threw down the dumbell in frustration. He knew something was up. He just fucking knew it. Rayme and Keilani were almost as thick as thieves for the past month or so. He knew Rayme was sneaking around with Randy, so what in the fuck was Keilani sneaking around with her for? She was always talking to John, sitting next to him at dinners. They haven't even spent any father-daughter time. Most of the time she was in her hotel room or out on the town with Rayme. She always found a few things to do other than to hang out with him. That's all he wanted. For his daughter to genuinely want to hang out with him. He sighed and rubbed his head. He had been a fool to think that a couple weeks was enough to repair 21 years of 'damage', but shit, cut a man some slack. Other than a few lunch and dinner sessions, he barely saw her while she was here, but still managed to get teary-eyed as she waved and got on the airplane. He grabbed his towel and made his way up to his room to get cleaned and grab lunch with Hunter and Ric.

--------------------------------------------------

AC fumbled around with his new LG phone. It was a bit complicated, but he managed to figure out how to check his emails, get on his myspace and even took a few sample videos to send to Jestina to make sure it worked. He really liked spending time with Jestina. She was smart, but not in Hermione kinda way. More like street smart, witty, and silly. She was hella feminine and loved to spend money and look good, but what girl doesn't? It was that quality that made her so cool in his eyes.

He was terribly attracted to her. She had the cutest blonde bob haircut, the craziest brown eyes, perfectly matched her 5'5 frame. She always had something crazy to say and it was all you need to make you feel better.

He had been nothing but a friend when she opened up about always flirting and wanting so much attention. She had even dared to confide in him about her scars from her 'car accident' as she put it mysteriously. When he asked Randy about it, he got a little too defensive. Sure their friendship seems kinda suspect, but it was simply a dry case of unrequited love.

She always spent time at his hotel room. Of course, 9 times out of 10 Randy would be there, too. They were stable mates for awhile, but even after the writers broke off Rated RKO, he couldn't stop thinking about what he couldn't have. Sure, he wanted to physically be with her. But he would settle for sleeping in the same hotel room with her. Listening to her go on and on about Randy. Pretending not to see her get undressed. Pretending that those blue panties didn't turn him right on. Try as he might, he wanted to feel like more than a friend to Jestina. More than AC. He wanted to be Adam. But she wanted Randy. And he wasn't Randy.

He smiled from his seat in the booth. Ever since this new Evolution bullshit came up, his career had been suffering. He was still a heel, so everyone still hated him, but he got no mic time, no matches, and was almost swept under the proverbial ECW rug. He partially blamed Randy. He figured that he was spending too much time with Jestina, so he played right into Hunter and the stupid, talentless writers for the WWE.

He watched them smile, laugh, occasionally touch hands. He watched him lean over and kiss her lips and run his fingers through her dark hair. He remembered his conversation with Jestina last night about how in love they were, and how intimate they were the other weekend. Without thinking twice, he lifted his phone and pointed it directly at the shameless couple, smiling to himself, but not fully understanding the severity of the situation he was about to put everyone in. He was too busy singing the sweet song of revenge.

**I hope in this chapter I have de-mystified AC and Jestina's friendship. I wanted it to be all in Randy's head, and the turning point is what is caught on video and who AC sends it to out of desperation and frustration. As you can see, everything's just one big misunderstanding, it would make things more realistic in my opinion. Who do you think he should send it to? Or should he send it at all?**


	7. Birthday Wishes, He Had It Coming

**Thank you for reading so far. I got like, 3 chapters left. This chapter is kinda short, but it should hold you over for a few days. This is the calm before the storm.**

I disclaim.

**Chapter 7**- Birthday Wishes/He Had It Coming

Hunter may be a complete genius, but Rayme didn't think even he knew how completely successful and dominating Evolution would be. Ric was the Intercontinental Champion. Randy and John were Tag Team Champions. Dave was undefeated. And Hunter was the World Heavyweight Champion. Before anyone could grasp it, nearly another month had passed and it was November. And two days before Rayme's 22nd birthday.

Rayme sat in Evolution's locker room, talking to John. She was curled up on the couch with a blanket because she had been feeling sick lately. To her, John was simply there as a court jester to the queen. And for John, being silly was his forte and he was always happy to comply. He got his cast taken off a while ago, so now he makes funny movements with his hands. In the midst of their laughter, Rayme's mind wandered. She tried to keep her secret a secret, but she could feel herself bursting with excitement. She twirled her brand new diamond bracelet along her wrist and smiled, thinking of the events that happened a few weeks ago.

_Randy grinded against her backside as she frantically grabbed his thighs to steady herself. She was covered in sweat and a load of Randy's cum as she gasped for air and finished, collapsing in a pool of more sticky products. Randy growled and slammed into her with a force that nearly sent her head into the headboard. He fell next to her and gathered her into his arms and kissed her sweaty head._

_A few minutes passed as he looked into her eyes. They were dark grey, like a cloud before the storm. He knew what he felt for her, he just hoped she would feel the same. He reached over her and grabbed a box. His nerves got the better of him and he opened it up and felt a knot in his throat..._

_"I hate to admit it, but i'm really nervous. I'm very much intimidated by you, but I can't help but to want every part of you to be all mine. I love and care about you more than you will ever know, Ray. You're the best girlfriend I've ever had, and I want you to have this for your birthday. It's beautiful and priceless, just like you."_

_A small pool of water crept up into Rayme's peripheral. She reached out her hand and stroked his face. He had never officially addressed their relationship. Never introduced her as anything but Ric's daughter. Never said anything about love. Never showing any public displays of affection. And now, here he was, presenting a beautiful 1 carat diamond bracelet with a heart shaped ruby as it's charm. Her voice evaporated before it could reach her mouth and all she could do was let the tears fall._

_He felt his eyes sting as he held onto her for dear life. "I'm just trying to prove that I will never hurt you. I love you."  
She could barely speak above a whisper. "I love you, too Randy."_

"---You're not even listening to me, Orin...." John knew she was all lost in thought, but shit. At least pretend that you're listening. John desperately wanted to say something to her, but he couldn't. He knew what she would say. He could already see the words stamping him right on the forehead, but shit. He had to say something. He was more than ready to stand up for what he believed in.

"I was listening, Uncle Johnny, you just lost me for a second."

"Yea, okay. But seriously--" He leaned closer as to Ric or Hunter wouldn't hear. His excitement got the better of him. "I'm going to marry her."

"WHAT?!?!" Rayme mouthed through pursed lips darting her eyes between her dad and Hunter, ignoring the uneasiness of her stomach. Her demeanor changed as she pushed her head forward and glared into his eyes. "That's absurd, Dave doesn't even know you're together. You can't go from acquaintances to husband and wife!"

"Your dad did."

"That's different, John. Seriously, if you come out with your shit, Dave's gunna flip and kill all four of us."

"This isn't about you and Randy."

"You're being reckless."

"I love her."

"Do you know the damage you're about to cause?"

"I already asked her, she said yes."

"John." She cocked her head to the side as her stomach churned uncomfortably.

"And I talked to Hunter, I can get some time off for the wedding."

"John. Seriously."

"What?! Excuse the fuck outta me if I don't wanna hide for the rest of my life."

"When are you gunna tell him?"

"I don't know yet, but this has nothing to do with you or Randy. Me and her are different."

Rayme didn't wanna take offense, but she did. "Where in the hell is that coming from?"

"I love her and she loves me. We have been seeing each other for almost a year and a half. Not the same as on and off for 2 months."

"What do you mean off and on? Me and Randy were always on, unless we were around Dave or my dad. It's obvious you're gunna do what you wanna do regardless of who you're hurting in the process."

"I don't care about your little high school romance. This is real. I'm going to be with her."

"You're such an asshole, sometimes. You deserve whatever's coming."

John shrugged his shoulders and got up and walked out of the locker room. He saw Randy talking to Jestina the other weekend. She wouldn't be in town unless she was hanging out with AC or gettin' it on with Randy. He didn't know AC too well, but figured their relationship wasn't big enough to drop everything and fly to the other side of the country, to just hang out. He thought about the second idea and shook his head.

--------------------------------

Jestina sat on AC's bed at his hotel room. She dangled her feet over the edge of his bed and thumbed through the fashion magazine. Raw was in Albuquerque, her hometown, so she decided to pay some of her buddies a visit. Of course, Randy didn't know, but then again he didn't need to keep tabs on her, especially since, to him, they were 'just friends'. As far as she knew, he had been entirely faithful to her. She happily assumed he just...lost interest. But when he kept coming back for sex every once in a while, she thought it would start a full revival, but no. He pushed her away permanently 2 weeks ago, right into the arms of AC. Some bullshit about them wanting different things. It hurt her more than she wanted to admit, almost to the point of delusion. Since they weren't together, she decided to......well, she kinda drunkedly decided to have sex with AC. Just that one time. She didn't want a relationship, just something to heal the hurt Randy caused. She continued to thumb through the magazine as AC threw on a random T-shirt after his shower and sat on the other edge of the bed.

Randy stood outside of AC's door. He was just about to go back to his own hotel room and wait for Rayme, but stopped when he opened a text from him. He ignored Jestina completely and walked over to AC. They steeled each other's gaze.

"Delete the fucking video."

AC was unturned. "Well, I already did. I just came back from my cousin's wedding, and since I don't have a memory card yet, I had to erase all the pictures and videos to make space."

"Who else did you send it to?"

AC laughed. "Well, i'm sure Ric is pretty old. Maybe I could help him open up that video message. I'm sure he's having a hard time with it."

Not satisfied with that answer at all, Randy reached for AC's phone and slammed it into the wall, smashing it to confetti. AC growled and charged towards Randy and grabbed him around the neck. Jestina leapt from where she was sitting, but she couldn't stop Randy's fist from connecting with AC's jaw. She grabbed his arm and ripped it away from AC and shoved him as hard as she could. He stared at her and gestured towards his fallen opponent.

"When were you going to tell me you were fucking him?"

"What?! I slept with him for the first and only time, after you broke things off with me. So don't pull that shit, Randal."

"Okay, so you take his side?"

"He's been the only constant for me. No matter what, he's always had my back. You can't come around when you're ready to fuck and leave when i'm ready to love. You can't do that. We were supposed to be in this together. If you weren't happy, you should have been a man and said something instead of letting things escalate to this."

"I figured that you were cheating on me, so I thought I would return the favor."

"At the expense of her heart. Imagine how upset that poor girl's gunna be when she finds out that you never left your ex until about 2 weeks ago. So much for birthday wishes, right?"

Randy shifted his weight on one foot. He wondered how she knew so much and turned his glare to AC. "If you come near her, I swear--"

Jestina held up a hand to silence him as she nursed AC's busted lip. She hated Randy. It nagged at her, much like the tugging in her stomach. Her eyes welled with tears. "Shut the fuck up, Randal. Nobody's gunna ruin your 'happy home'. It's going to ruin itself. I'm not going to give anyone dirty looks. I'm not going to follow you around. I'm not going to call you anymore. I'm just going to walk away. Everything's gunna come full circle, and you deserve whatever's coming, you selfish piece of shit."

-------------------------------

2 hours later....................

The restaurant's Bristol suite was absolutely amazing. It was sectioned off from the rest of the stylish hotel and bar. Rayme couldn't help but smile at the amount of decoration and thought that went into this beautiful ballroom turned Party Central. The theme was all dark colors, much to the extreme delight of Rayme. Blue, and black streamers slid from the ceilings and laid all over the tables. They even went so far as to ask the guests to incorporate dark colors into their attire. Rayme knew that was all Randy's doing. He knew she loved dark colors and often fantasized about a dark revival, where it would become cool again to wear dark clothing.

Keilani wore a deep purple cocktail dress and opted to curl her hair instead her usual updo. Dave stood beside her in a pair of grey dress pants and a black button up. John wore a very upscale creme colored sweater and navy dress pants. Randy wore a pair of Versace black dress pants and a black button up. Ric nearly stole the show in his brown suit with a grey dress shirt. Rayme, the birthday girl, donned a dark red Betsey Johnson cocktail dress. And Randy wanted to press his cock right against her tail. The diamond bracelet glittered in the dim room as a few more cleverly dressed superstars poured more expensive wine and spirits and ate more delicious food and danced to more good tunes. All in the name of Rayme.

Randy talked to Shelton Benjamin and John Morrison pretty much the whole night. He was careful to avoid Rayme. She thought it was to diffuse any public displays of affection, and he would continue to let her think that, at least for the time being.

Dave and Rey Mysterio were all tied up in knots over some bad joke Hunter told a few days ago. They seemed like they were more tipsy than tickled, but hey, that's what parties are for, right? All her favorite superstars and some not so lovable were there, and everyone seemed to be aspiring to be more like Rey and Dave. And drink, they did.

Keilani cruised up to her and Ric and snuck in for a quick picture, then pecked her cheek and sauntered off for more camera whoring with John and friends. A few minutes later, John walked over and faintly smiled at Rayme and passed her a glass of wine and a small card.

"You look amazing. Happy birthday. Put it in your purse. Don't open it until later on." She smiled and nodded as Stephanie gave her a hug from behind. Hunter and Stephanie wore matching colors of black and navy, his through pants and shirt, hers by way of a shirtdress.

"You look so beautiful, Auntie Stephie." Rayme wasn't in the drinking mood, so handed the wine to Stephanie.

"Well, isn't that the whore calling the slut easy." Stephanie raised her glass and slurped it clean. Ric winced at her metaphor.

"Damn, I wish you would do that to me." Hunter spoke while watching his wife devour the alcohol and hungrily slurp the glass. He laughed and that earned him a playful smack from his wife. She turned back to the birthday girl and grabbed her shoulders.

"You look breathtaking. You've grown so much." Her voice cracked. Hunter mockingly rolled his eyes as his wife got what he lovingly called 'the drunken tears'. She wrapped Rayme into a tight hug as Ric tried to hide his laughter. Hunter shook his head and pried his wife off of Rayme and sat her down at one of the many tables and ordered some food for her.

Rayme turned her attention back to her dad. "They're so cute. I wish I could have something like that, ya know? They laugh so much, and they always make fun of each other."

"Yes, it's very endearing. Me and your mother had that. It's something truly special."

Rayme desparately wanted to say something to her father about Randy. She hated to admit it, but John was right. She didn't want to keep hiding. She loved Randy, and she wanted the world to know it. It just ate away at her, much like the twirling in her stomach.

Ric laughed with Rayme through his gulp of red wine. Rayme aborted her mission and decided to just smile and have fun for tonight. Explanations would come soon enough. Sooner than she expected.

**Sorry for being a complete turd and making you guys wait so long. I just got a sweet new job and my love life is taking on a life of its own, so that leaves me with not a lotta time to write. But fear not, my friends, i'm going to try and update at least twice a week. Anyways, I have a perfect idea for the unfolding of this story, and it starts with a birthday present from Dave.......**


	8. Everything's All Messed Up

**Thank you for following me so far. I hope I don't lose you here. This chapter shows what everyone was doing at noon, then how it all comes together at 6pm. The most important part of this extremely short chapter is not exactly the drama, but the aftermath. Enjoy. Round 1 .....FIGHT!**

I disclaim.

**Chapter **8- Everything's All Messed Up

**The Next Day 8pm**

_Dave sat there and stared at his hands. Everything's all messed up. He worked so hard to make sure his daughters had everything. To twist his lie of a life into some salvagable truth. To patch things up with Angie. To make sure Athena had a top of the line education. To make sure Keilani had every cent she needed and more for Jacob. To make sure his mother had a huge house and car she had always dreamed of. To help his younger sister start up her clothing line she had been struggling to kick off for so long. He had tried so hard to create an atmosphere for his family that was secure, comforting. And now, everyone hates him?! He didn't understand._

_How can people who had nothing prior, be so ungrateful? He remembers when they were just about ready to kick him out. He felt alone, worthless, and divided of his manhood. He created two beautiful children he could barely feed. That was then. Now, he's one of the greatest superstars in the WWE today. He had legions of fans, hundreds of thousands of dollars, horny women around the world ready to give it to him however he pleased. Why in the fuck can't he be happy? How could he single handedly ruin everything he worked so hard for?_

_How could he have done this? He had just lost everything. His four closest friends, his daughters, his grandson. All over some stupid present. A present he spent a big deal to try and piece together. Now ripped to shreds, along with everything that meant anything._

------------------------------------

**Noon**

Dave stood inside the crowded shopping mall with Hunter and Stephanie. Ric wasn't feeling very well, so he stayed at the hotel and hung out with Randy and John for a spell while Keilani did girly stuff with Rayme. He needed to get Rayme something amazing for her birthday and brought in the only two people that still loved him enough to hang out with him, Hunter and a sobering Stephanie. They walked through, mostly signing autographs and posing for pictures with tons of prepubescent fans, but once they reached a clearing, he saw it. A bright pink sign... Betsey Johnson. Hunter pointed and starting walking over to the radically colorful and hip designer store. Rayme mostly stuck to darker colors, but after she met the eccentric designer by complete chance, she fell in love with her. Stephanie tackled the bags and shoes while Dave and Hunter picked through some outfits. Dave shuffled through the painfully bright, overly brooched garments, He couldn't understand why she liked this crap so much. He usually stuck with more classic designers in more muted colors, but it was for Rayme, even though it pained him to even look. 3 hours and nearly $9,000 later.... They had the coolest and priciest goody bag for our angel, Rayme.

Rayme rolled around in the hotel bed she shared with Randy about an hour ago. After they were done hungrily exploring each others bodies, he left to go back to his room, which was down the hall and on the same floor as the others. She watched TV, ate some junk food, even looked in her purse to check out John's gift, a $1,500 gift card to "Sticky Vicky's" as he playfully called her favorite lingerie store. She grinned and had a feeling Keilani helped him with that one. Nothing worked. She couldn't really catch a comfortable sleep. She stared at Keilani's text to hang out. She almost didn't want to, but it was too difficult to stop speaking to her or John. She texted back that they could hang out a little later on, maybe grab some lunch. She received the 'sure thing, mama' text and laid her head on the irritatingly soft pillow. She craned in the bed and crinkled her nose against the sharp twitter in her stomach. She was annoyingly, yet patiently waiting for her period. It was almost 6 days late, and she blamed it on all the stresses of traveling with her dad for so long. She thought about taking a break and going back home for a couple weeks. She would tell her dad when they met up a little later on. She nodded to herself as if to solidify that going home would bring on her period. She smiled and nestled her head into the awkwardly textured pillow but something in her gut told her that wouldn't solve anything.

Randy smiled across the table at Ric and John. Rayme told Randy about John and Keilani and he was a bit nervous about how this whole thing was going to go over. He could barely look Ric in the eyes. He felt so guilty for falling in love with his idol's daughter. But he still smiled at his decorated story about a hook up gone wrong in Portugal. But it was void of happiness and wonder, unlike John's. Randy's smile was simply painted as a place holder. He lacked the wonder and dare not let his smile fade to show his weakness in the situation. He tried to keep his thoughts from drifting back to her. But he couldn't. Her knowing smile that separated a simple want from a need that took over his every pore. Her grey eyes that knew every answer to questions she may never be asked. Soft lips that made him tremble and nearly brought tears to his eyes. Her skin like porcelain, warm to the touch and soft under his tongue. Her cleverly placed piercings, which took their torturing lovemaking to new heights. He smiled to himself as he remembered the way she gasped and arched and squealed under him, fueling his need for her. The way she would whisper words he couldn't understand, exciting his penis to no end. He seriously thought that God was punishing him for all the women he lied to, the wives he led astray, the girls that probably weren't over 18, the relationships he destroyed. They plagued him, haunted him, corrupted his insides to the point where, ultimately, his love for Rayme was ripping him apart. He needed her in his life in the only capacity that made sense, as lovers. No matter what he did, he would never be good enough. He could never have her. And it killed him.

-----------------------------------

**6pm**

John slammed into Keilani with a force that sent her head spinning. She arched her back and turned her head to look at her lover while he slid in and out of her near-swollen center. He body ached for release and she wouldn't have to wait for much longer. She felt the dizzying sensation grow in her stomach and spread warmth through her tweaking body. He groaned as he felt her juices collect at the base of his penis. She sank into the bed just as he emptied himself inside of her. In the afterglow, they gazed into each others eyes and let the post-sex intimacy take over. She slid into his arms and nuzzled into his neck. Keilani was dead tired after her day out with Rayme. They went to the mall, namely Victoria's Secret, and bought a few items and devoured Taco Bell before going paint balling and bike riding in the cooling air of New Mexico. They snatched up some ice cream on the way back. And now she was left to rot with her lover, which was a fate she happily accepted.

Randy continued to relentlessly tickle Rayme while desperately trying to pry the embarrasing childhood photo out of her hands. She was howling at the photo of an acne riddled, blue eyed, braceface that would later be the love of her life. After what seemed like forever, she surrendered the document and tried to catch her breath at the foot of the bed. Randy groaned and stuck the picture back into his wallet. He grabbed her waist and held her close to him as they plopped on the bed and turned on the TV, not before whispering his undying love and sliding his tongue inside her mouth.

Ric just got off the phone with his younger brother, Greg. He stretched out on his bed after downing a warm bottle of water. He let his eyes drift shut and let the cool air of the room surround him.

After grueling 'work', Stephanie, and Hunter, Dave shared some good drinks over lunch and even managed to go bowling, where Stephanie annihilated them. It was touching 6pm by the time the group got back. Hunter and Stephanie were feeling the vibe and Dave decided to find a place to hide the bag until Monday, while the touchy couple nearly raced upstairs. Dave thought long and hard. He couldn't put it in Randy or Ric's room. Not his own room, because Kei's stuff was in there, too. If she saw it, she would likely blow it up long before Monday. John's room seemed optimal and he would use his key card to get in since John was probably still with Ric. He nodded his head and grabbed the gift card and headed down the hall.

Dave juggled the key card and the bulging goodie bag and stumbled into the room. He felt his stomach drop. What lay in front of him was something he couldn't explain. His mind flickered as he watched his best friend on top of his barely legal daughter. The way he stroked her face and kissed her lips. His thoughts kept flickering like a lighter nearly dead of fluid in the forcing wind. His knees felt like they were made of jello and lead all at the same time. He noticed the shock and immediate fear in his daughter's eyes. In the few seconds of unsurity, his mind flickered to disbelief, disgust, betrayal, and anger. Complete anger. He wasn't exactly sure what they were doing, but as he felt his fists tighten around the bag and as John stood up in only his briefs, he knew. John Cena was fucking his daughter.

**Sorry it took me forever and a day to update. I got a cool new job and i'm working like 50 hours a week. I'm going back to school and I have to get ready for a military ball in a couple of weeks. Please forgive me. Updates and brand new stories are now coming weekly.**


	9. Everything's All Messed Up Part 2

**Okay. Thank you for being patient. I got at least 3 chapters left. I promise you won't have to wait much longer.**

I disclaim.

**Chapter 9**- Everything's All Messed Up PT2

This isn't how this was supposed to come out. A planned dinner later on that night was where John was supposed to ask Dave for his daughter's hand. Not like this. He wasn't supposed to see him holding her, whispering dirty words, touching her most intimate parts.

Dave looked over at Keilani's face. She was only wearing John's Chain Gang shirt with nothing underneath. She watched her father's face crumble into tears of sheer anger. She was embarrassed and scared....for John.

Dave anchored his weight onto the balls of his feet. He cleared his throat of any uncertainty and stared John directly in the eyes.

"I don't suppose this is a one time thing, eh?" His eyes dared John to say the wrong thing. John stiffened his jaw, not to be intimidated, but his voice was small.

"Almost 2 years now....." He turned to look at Keilani with angry and nervous tears in his eyes. It was like a husband trying to protect his wife from an intruder, and turns to give her the "I did everything I could. I love you," look right before he's brutalized. He turned back to Dave's icy glare.

".......I love her." Dave's face turned near red with complete disrespect. He half expected John to disown her. Say it's all just a misunderstanding and it was just a one time thing. The sudden realization slapped him in the face like a wet cum rag. All the sneaking around, all the "I'm tired, i'm going to go back to the hotel" excuses, all those private events where they never left each other's side..... It was all starting to make sense and the realization that his first daughter only went out on the road with him because of John Cena. The only reason she came to the Christmas parties was because of John Cena. The only reason she chose to keep Jacob, was because of John fucking Cena. And that realization hurt.....bad.

"That was, uh, right before Jacob was born....right?" Keilani groaned into the air and made her way between her lover and her father.

"Daddy please." She looked up into Dave's soul-less frame. She felt the air being sucked out of the room. John's eyes never left Dave's.

"Yes.....it was."

"I don't care how angry you get, Dave, I love her....and Jacob."

Dave's face continued to shape shift from hate, disgust, anguish, anger, betrayal. His iron grip on the gift bag hardened as his daughter stood between him and life without the possibility of parole.

"As if he was your own, huh?"

"He is my own." Dave aired a dry, steely laugh that seemed to perforate the already tense room. Keilani felt her chest tighten and John continued to match Dave's crippling gaze.

"Daddy, please just calm down." Her sex kitten features muted with fear and covered with salty tears. She placed a hand on his chest and tried to offer a small smile, but found it very difficult.

"Ha, calm down?!" Dave roughly threw her hand away, causing John's jaw to tighten.

"Don't fucking touch her like that." John took a step forward, determined not to back down from anything that stood between him and his lover.

Dave's voice shook the walls and was sure to carry along the narrow corridors as he grew angrier and angrier.

John took another step forward. "**I'VE BEEN FAITHFUL TO HER EVER SINCE I CAN REMEMBER! WHY WON'T YOU JUST FUCKIN' LET ME LOVE HER, GODDAMMIT**?!"

Dave crunched the bulging bag until his palms began to sweat. "**BECAUSE YOU'VE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO FUCK AND LOVE THE SAME WOMAN....EVER**!!"

"**HA, SAYS THE MAN WHO CAN'T SEEM TO SAVE ANY RELATIONSHIPS OF HIS OWN, INCLUDING WITH HIS DAUGHTERS...I THINK I GOT IT COVERED**."

"You think you know everything, **YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAIT 'TIL YOUR DICK GETS HARD AND SHE AIN'T AROUND. THEN WHAT? BEAT OFF FOR THE NEXT COUPLE WEEKS**?**"**

"Daddy! I love him. I'll stop going to school and travel with him. Maybe take some online courses."

"Listen to yourself. You think you have all the fucking answers. Online courses? Goddammit you can't even pay your cell phone bill on time, hardly picking up Jacob from day care on time. How do you plan on keeping up with that?!"

John grabbed his board shorts from off the bed and slid them on as Keilani continued to defend herself tooth and nail.

"I'll try, daddy. You always put me down and tell me what I can't do. John doesn't do that. And like it not, your shitty attitudes and putdowns led me straight into his arms."

"Don't you fucking get it?! **HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU, KEI! YOU'RE JUST A PIECE OF ASS THAT HAPPENED TO FUCK AROUND AND GET PREGNANT! I KNOW JOHN, I'VE BEEN IN THE SAME ROOM WITH HIM WHILE HE'S EATING ONE GIRL'S PUSSY AND GETTING HIS DICK SUCKED BY SOME OTHER NAMELESS WOMAN! HE'S BEEN DOING THAT EVER SINCE OUR OVW DAYS! SURE, HE'S FAITHFUL NOW AND MAY HAVE BEEN FOR THE PAST 2 YEARS, BUT SERIOUSLY KEI, HOW LONG CAN HE HOLD IT IN?! HOW LONG?!**" Keilani's face seem to sink into disappointment. John grabbed her by the shoulders and held her close while she cried into his chest.

"That's enough. You can leave now."

"Fuck you, i'm not leaving without Keilani."

"Dave, just go. I never thought there would be a day when I wasn't your daughter anymore. Just some....piece of ass that happened to fuck around and get pregnant. Well, guess what? Today's the day where i'm some piece of ass that happened to fuck around and get pregnant...again. And i'm keeping this one, too."

Before Keilani could take it back and Dave could ask for clarification and John could jump up and down, Dave hand connected with his daughter's cheek hard, causing her to nearly collapse in John's arms, holding the red spot.

"You son of a bitch."

John screamed something angry and inaudible as Dave's fist connected with his jaw next, slowing his pounce on the bigger, but not angrier, man. Dave used the gift bag to throw it in John's face as both men grappled to the floor, John getting the better of Dave for a moment and laying his hands heavily on Dave's face. John swung both arms heavily at the side of Dave's head, knocking him silly for a minute.

Keilani screamed over and over again as both men charged into the wall, denting it. Dave hit John in the face with a buckle from a belt inside the bag. Dave swung his knee into John's chest repeatedly and kicked him while he struggled to catch his breath.

Keilani threw everythig she could at Dave to hurt him. Books, her suitcase, the lampshade which cut his chest, her shoes, her keys, her cellphone. Her voice shook the entire floor as she finally told her father how she felt as both men continued to fight.

**"I FUCKING HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD! I FUCKING HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"**

John scrambled to fight back, but the blood in his eyes and Dave's undying anger and Keilani's screams and tears were beginning to be too much. He felt his eyelids close slowly.... and everything started to fade out.

**Sorry it took me forever and a day to update. Please forgive me. Updates and brand new stories are now coming weekly. Gotta get this done, peeps. Lemme know what you think.**


	10. Broken Hearts, Broken Bones

**Okay. Thank you for being patient. And to all my reviews and favorites, you guys rock. Will you marry me?**

I disclaim.

**Chapter 10-** Broken hearts, Broken bones

Rayme jumped from Randy's lap. Those crashing sounds didn't sound so good, and the feeling in her gut told her to get the fuck up and check something out. Randy was too busy nursing his growing hard on to notice the immediate panic in Rayme's voice.

"Babe, you hear that?"

"Yea," still slow stroking his penis absentmindedly.

"Babe, really." Rayme threw on her sweater and slipped on her jeans.

"It's probably a domestic dispute. Those do happen, ya know. Besides, don't you watch scary movies? You never go looking for where the crashing sound came from. Maybe it's an axe-wielding maniac."

Rayme rolled her eyes. "Let's go see if Kei and John are busy. Maybe we can grab a late dinner."

"We already ate."

"Get up and let's go, right now."

"Okay, okay, geez. Lemme get some clothes on."

----------------

Ric sat up suddenly at the sounds of crashing. He closed his book, grabbed his robe, not the glittery one, and made a mad dash for the direction of the noises.

----------------

Hunter moaned into Stephanie's hair. He was next door to John's room....and he heard everything. He wanted to intervene earlier, but Stephanie stopped him. Of course, she didn't think Dave would lose his marbles, and the couple rushed over a few screams too late.

Hotel concierge and security subdued Dave while Stephanie cradled a heartbroken Keilani. Rayme leaned over John's limp frame, while Randy shook his head, trying desperately to figure this mess out. Here it was. Everything had fallen apart. Medics and other Superstars crowded the scene into the hallway and even a few fans watched the horror. Hunter screamed into Dave's face.

"**DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!**"

It suddenly dawned on Dave. And he lost the rage. The booming base in his voice. The urge, the snarl, the anguish. He couldn't feel anything, except the dizziness in his head from all the shouting and the adrenaline. John Cena was the star of the show. The ringleader. The one who was going to take WWE to new heights. Everybody loved John. John with all the momentum in the world. No sex addiction, no relationships with any Divas, no troubled childhood, parents always around.

No one would kiss Dave to kill John....

------------

_2 Days Later_

Adam and Jestina rolled around a bit in the bed in his Georgia mansion. John and Adam weren't too close, but he figured he'd call around to see what the deal was so he could at least pay his respects as needed. He got a text from Vince.

_Harmony Hospital, West Newbury, Massachusetts._

He made a personal note to try and visit John later on that day.

-------------

Keilani felt like her world was falling apart. Rayme felt hugely responsible for this mess. Hunter was angry at Dave for losing his cool. Stephanie heart ached for poor John, and Randy thought he was next on the chopping block because Ric just called and said he was on his way. John Cena looked nearly unrecognizable. His precious blue eyes, blackened. His powerful arms, nearly broken and one re casted. His strong jaw, shattered and sewn shut. His ribs swam around like marbles under his blotched skin. He was bleeding internally, had a mild concussion, and was comatose. And was already "halfway out and leaving fast", according to one of the doctors.

All WWE events that week had been cancelled, monies returned. Everything seemed to stop dead in it's tracks, since everyone involved was a main event headliner.

Dave realized he was probably going to jail. Even Vince couldn't save him from that, and he also realized that he probably wouldn't want to anyway. Hell, it was quite possible a couple of people involved were probably going to lose their jobs. And if they didn't, Vince would make them wish they did. Dave Bautista may have won this battle and because of that, everyone around him were gunna lose the war. Dave sat in his lonely house in West Tampa, staring intently at the phone, waiting for the bells inside to deliver a fate he sure as hell saw coming.

The only thing you heard was the insistent beep of the heart rate monitor. Rayme needed comfort and stared at Randy as he took steps away from her as Ric turned the corner and entered the room.

"Where's the fucking doctor?"

Keilani frowned to the air as Hunter held her hand, trying like hell to make her feel better. "They just came in 15 minutes ago--"

"Well, they should be checking on him a lot more often than that, goddammit." He gave Rayme a close hug and stared into her eyes. His worse suspicions were confirmed by the fear in the cloudy grey eyes. A single tear slid down his cheek.

"So, uh... What's this I've been hearing about you and Randy, sweetie?"

"Daddy, I uh--"

"Ric, I can explain."

"Damn it, Randy. Of all the women in the world, you had to choose my daughter."

Ric turned to Stephanie who looked away from him immediately. Hunter busied himself with Keilani's brown hand. Rayme stared off and John continued to lay comatose. A sad Ric was much worse than an angry one.

"And, I guess you all knew, then." The only noise was the beep of the heart rate monitor.

"Ric, I've changed, and I really love your daughter. I--"

"No, you don't have to explain anything to me. You need to be explaining to her." Rayme held in her tears.

"Dad--"

"No Rayme," eyes never leaving Randy's face. "Let Randy tell you all about his wild past, since he's a changed man and all."

Rayme stands in front of Randy to face Ric. "Dad, i'm--"

"SHUT UP!!!" Ric raises his hands in the air. A doctor peeps his head into the room.

"You guys all right?" They all nod in silence.

Hunter stands up once the doctor turns away and puts a hand on his shoulder. Ric shoves him away. "Ric, man. Calm down."

"You were supposed to be my friend! I love you like a fucking brother! You knew all along and you let it get to this! You probably knew all about John and Kei. So, in essence, you and your goddamn wife are just as guilty as Dave."

"Don't bring Stephanie into this, and don't go feeling sorry for him. He knew what he was doing, whether I would said anything or not. I'm saying something now, because I won't let what happened to John happen to Randy."

"Are you saying that as my boss or my friend?" Randy questioned Hunter.

Keilani raised an eyebrow. "Didn't John deserve your 'protection', too?"

Rayme grimaced, "Kei, you're taking this entire thing out of context."

"Out of fucking context?! Am I really? You're in the exact same boat i'm in. Don't patronize me."

"What same boat, Rayme?"

The other day when the girls hung out in Albuquerque, Rayme kinda spilled the news to Keilani, they were still besties, but this would prove to perhaps be their undoing. Rayme took a deep breath and looked into her lover's hazy eyes.

"I'm pregnant, but i'm not sure if i'm going to keep it."

**Well, there it is. Lemme know what's on your mind. And thank you for being so supportive and cool about this fanfic. And yes, I met Randy Orton the other day. I have the pics on my Facebook. Friend the shit outta me, will ya?**


	11. Leaving

**Oh, thank heavens! Only the Epilogue remains. Thank you for your words of encouragement. I feel like everything thus far is a complete success. **

I disclaim.

**Chapter 11- **Leaving

".......What?" Ric stepped closer to his only daughter, though fearing she'd break his heart again with the stunning information.

Keilani scoffed to into the air. She clearly did not like Rayme's frame of mind. She thought that if she aborted or gave the baby up for adoption, then it would remedy the entire situation. And of course, that wasn't so. Keilani knew from her own daunting experiences that Ric will not accept the two of them together, no matter what child she gave up, how hard she cried, or how much Randy tried to prove to him that he did.

Hunter let out a long kept breath and shook his head. He would do anything to protect her, but he was afraid he couldn't stop Ric's hand from connecting with her cheek. And as much as she would die for Rayme, Stephanie felt that as a woman, she deserved that. She was being selfish, and was running away from her responsibilities. The beeping clouded the room as she realized that this was Randy's first time hearing about this, noted by the tears that flew down his face. Stephanie and Hunter continued to shake their heads.

"I said that I am pregnant, and I'm not exactly sure if I want to keep it." Through dreary eyes and a stinging cheek she continued through sporadic breaths, "I found out a couple of days after my missed period......I told Keilani first when were in New Mexico...She gave me some insight on it.....I was going to tell you, Dad. But hell, you didn't even know I was seeing anyone....I was going to tell you, Randy, but then this happened--" Gesturing to John's limp, beeping body, "--and everything just kinda fell off track......"

"Rayme Sutelorinova Gundham....**HOW IN THE FUCK CAN YOU LET THAT HAPPEN**?!" Ric turned his anger to Randy. "**YOU IRRESPONSIBLE PIECE OF SHIT!!! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE GONE AND DONE! LOOOOOK!!!!**" Ric folded into the chair and covered his face with his hands and shook with deep sobs as another Doctor entered the room.

"I understand you're upset sir about Mr. Cena's condition, but you really have to be quiet. The other patients are starting to complain. One more disruption, and i'll have security escort everyone out of the building." Hunter nodded to the clueless doctor as he exited.

Stephanie spoke with a blankness that nearly touched venom.

"How can you be so selfish?"

Keilani stared at her lover's boss. "You've never been pregnant out of wedlock before."

"So, you, of all people, condone it?"

"No, I think as must as we despise this situation, it is ultimately her choice. Every woman goes through that phase of disappointment and resentment, some for longer than others. Maybe if you weren't so fucking rich and surrounded by supportive people, than you might be able to understand this a bit better."

"Calm down, Kei." Hunter hated to see such turmoil he couldn't stop or suppress.

Randy felt like he was nailed to the floor. He put his hands on his idol's back as it heaved up and down violently. Everyone, including Rayme and even John if he was conscious, felt for the heartbroken Hall of Famer.

Keilani got on the hospital bed and laid next to John, whispering sweet words and kissing his swollen cheek gently. Hunter pulled Stephanie down on his lap and hugged her as tightly as he could.

Rayme shut her eyes against the beeping and let the tears fall and touched Randy's shoulder. He looked almost offended that she had already made up her mind without telling him anything about this. His betrayed demeanor melted away as he rubbed her stomach and smiled through his tears.

"You should have told me sooner, baby." He wrapped his arms around her and snuggled her deep into his chiseled chest.

"I know, my love. I was scared. I didn't want you to leave me. My dad is so mad at me." The last part stung Rayme's soul. He always tried so hard, and gave her so much. But she loved Randy and no matter what her father's wishes were, she knows, and everyone else knows, where her heart lies.

"He's just upset, baby. This is a lot for all of us to take in," The quivering in Randy's voice broke her heart. She never saw Randy really cry before, and it was something she never wanted to see again.

"We all love you and want the best for you, your father most of all. He gave up hundreds of thousands of dollars to stay home with you while you were having problems with your relationships. I've always said that no one is ever gunna love you like family, but that was before I met anyone in this room....Before I met you." He wiped the tears away from his angel's face. "I want you to stay with me, because I couldn't handle it if you ever left. I may have done some things in my recent past that you may never hear about, but my loyalties lie in your heart....and now in your womb. I love you now more than ever. "

"Baby--"

"Shhhh, move in with me, Rayme. I can take some time off and we can figure this whole thing out. But I know, for sure, that I want you to be my wife."

----------

**_2 Days Later_**

Ric struggled to keep the tears from his eyes. He grabbed more boxes and sat them where Rayme requested, as close to the door as humanly possible. She flew up the stairs in shorts and a tank top and came down with her boxes of books for school. He tried his hardest to help her, but his poor daughter wouldn't even look him in the eyes.

At this point, it was common knowledge she was pregnant and would be showing soon, so he added a few boxes of his own while Rayme was asleep. Boxes full of baby books and toys and clothes from some of the other superstars. He knew she would love it, just not enough to tell him.

Hunter and Randy were outside, Randy trying to wrestle the boxes away from her as to not hurt their baby, and Hunter behind the wheel of the Yukon, making his 6th trip to his Tampa mansion that he gave to Rayme the minute she breathed a word about moving out.

Randy was now sitting in the passenger seat on the phone with Keilani learning of John's condition. The doctor felt so bad, he let the horror-stricken young girl lay next to her comatose boyfriend, only leaving to bring more clothes and books to read to him while he fought for every breath. The second surgery went according to plan; they sutured and mechanically fixed most broken bones and stopped the last of the internal bleedings the first surgery caused. And Randy listened to Kei's screaming that he had woken up an hour ago and held her hand for a few minutes before touching her stomach and smiling. Randy thanked every God he knew because John was too good a friend to everyone, including Dave, to lose.

As the last of the boxes cruised out of the door, Ric finally cornered his daughter and she finally looked him in the eyes.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad daddy, I'm just frustrated because you won't let me be my own person and make decisions for myself."

"I don't think it's wise for you to move in with Randy and marry him so soon."

"You're the one who said that I should love like I'd never love again. I'm carrying his child for Christ's sake. Besides, I don't have the energy to resent you both."

"I pray that that's the hormones talking, Tiny."

"Maybe it is, but I have a strange feeling that when I wake up tomorrow morning, i'm going to feel as trapped and burdening as I do now."

"You're not trapped by Randy and you're not burdening me. I love you and I would die for you. And....i'm sorry I don't accept your relationship. Most fathers are not very accepting, especially knowing what I know about him. But I love you, and....I dunno, you seem determined to live your own life." It was official. The 'protection from the perverts that hang around dark corners waiting to corrupt and impregnate her' plan FAILED.

"I know daddy!" Rayme's frustration would have turned to tears, if she had any left from these dark few days. "I just....don't feel good." Rayme raced to the living room bathroom and let it all out in the toilet, while Ric rubbed her back. She sat down into her father's arms and took a deep breath.

"I can't do this, daddy."

"Tiny, don't say that. You're surrounded by people who care about. We'll all help you get through this, honey."

"No, daddy. I can't."

**Oh, thank you. The next chapter is gunna elicit some very different feelings in a lotta people and it's going to explain everyone's positions. Just wanted you guys to be prepared. Lemme know what you guys think.**


	12. Epilogue: Gravity

**Ahhhhhhhh, it's over!!!! Back to reality lol. I want to thank stackrockdiva, """"my sister from a different mister: kwillzilla"""", recco101, i'mxaxrockstar, RKOsgirl92, iloverandyortonwwefan23, tribal dragon, miamitravel, Ms. Brittiany Orton, legacychick, babygirl7201984, delikadodiamond187, ShannonxMoore'sxLover, StackIsTheNewBlack, hotpocketbandit, thecatchisdeadliest, enigmatic lotus leaf, CenaCandiceFan4Life, Missymissz... And a lot more people. I kinda lost patience, so...you know who you are. Read, Review.......ENJOY!!!!!!**

**EPILOGUE** -- Gravity

I disclaim. This song belongs to Sara Bareilles.

**_{7 months later}_**

**_Dave Bautista- Dave was immediately fired indefinitely from Professional wrestling and fined $25,000. He managed to avoid jail time, but he lost a lot of friends and was attacked left and right with steroid and other illegal substances charges. His actions ultimately tainted the wrestling world. Nowadays, he owns stock with Harley Davidson and runs a few nationwide ad campaigns for them. He still tries like hell to keep in contact with Keilani and tries to see Jacob._********_He now lives in Washington, DC with his 2 dogs and his daughter, Athena, and his girlfriend, f_****__****_ormer PCD lead singer, Nicole Scherzinger. They met on the set of a movie. _****_He recently sent John an apology email and is awaiting his response._**

_Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

_**John Cena and Keilani Bautista- After fully recovering from his injuries, John Cena took a permanent leave of absence from wrestling to focus on his family. He has not pressed charges against Dave. About 3 months into her second pregnancy, Keilani failed to carry the child to term. The couple sees it as a blessing in disguise, knowing God would never give them more than they could handle. Keilani recently got accepted into North Carolina A&T and the couple relocated to accommodate. John now owns a small share of WWE's Creative Control unit and upon hearing the news, proposed to Keilani. The couple is set to wed this summer. Oh, and John read the email....he has yet to respond.**_

_You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign._

_**Ric Flair- Ric sold his home in Florida and moved to Colorado with his brother. He didn't want to leave wrestling for good, but hated the hectic work schedule, so he signed with TNA and travels as a booking agent. He now accepts Rayme and Randy's relationship and sent the couple his best wishes, in person, and vows to never interfere again.**_

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me._

_**Stephanie McMahon-Levesque and Paul Levesque- The mogul couple continues to gain revenue and respect even through HHH's heel turn. And after a chance encounter with the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels, DX was back and better than ever. Completely trailblazing and electrifying, the two men single handedly finished John Cena's work and made the WWE one of the most lucrative businesses the world. After destroying Legacy, without Randy, they earned a shot at the Unified Tag Team Championships, which they won. After another knee injury, HHH decided to retire for good and will be inducted into the 2012 WWE Hall of Fame. The couple now lives in Hartford, CT and is expecting a second daughter in the fall.**_

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone._

_**Adam Copeland- AC returned to RAW a couple of weeks later due to an insane push for the Heavyweight title left vacant by Dave, the last reigning champion. The title went straight to Smackdown! with AC in hot pursuit. He defeated John Morrison and Jeff Hardy in a Triple Threat Match to be the number one contender. And at Wrestlemania 26.... The Rated R Superstar ended the Undertaker's streak and is your new WWE World Heavyweight Champion. **_

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me........_

_**Jestina Hyong- Jestina moved back to Albuquerque, NM and put things on ice with AC while he tended to his career. She started having stomach pains similar to the ones she had a couple months ago when she thought she was pregnant. And a visit to the doctor confirmed it. She was not diagnosed with child, but with Ovarian Cancer. She was given about 16 months to live. Upon hearing the news, Adam flew down to see her and the couple has never left each other's side since. The cancer is now in remission after several chemotherapy sessions. The couple promptly married at a local St. Jude Hospital she was diagnosed, showing the patients that no matter how dark things seem, there is a chance for a happy, fulfilling life. Jestina is still alive and well and the couple divides time between Georgia and New Mexico.**_

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground.  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down._

_**Randy Orton- Randy decided to continue to wrestle, given the option by Stephanie and Shane McMahon. He continued the Legacy faction, but injured his left shoulder at a house show. On medical leave, he decided to buy a home in Missouri with Rayme. The couple continued to live, love, and travel together, filling their home with toys and pictures and diapers for their incoming son. **__Rayme had doubts about the pregnancy, as we all know, and disclosed to Randy that it was because she had gotten pregnant before and failed to bring the child to term within the first trimester because of a bacterial placental infection. However angry he was for her not telling him to begin with, he still stood by her side unconditionally and even allowed her to travel with him, brining the couple closer than ever._

_You're on to me, on to me and all over._

_**Rayme Gundham- Randy and Rayme decided to go on a vacation to the Philippines before their son was born. He figured that would be the best time to propose to her. And she accepted. While in San Jose del Monte, she **__****__**suffered a life-threatening infection with a pathogenic amoeba. Because of the drugs used to rouse her from a coma and to treat her dysentery, the fetus experienced a severe placental abruption. Doctors expected a stillbirth and recommended an abortion to protect her life. Rayme was completely against it, and 12 hours after her water broke, she gave birth to Joshua Yancey Orton 7 1/2 lbs, 4 ounces. As he held his beautiful son in his arms, Randy kissed her forehead and told her that he loved her so much. She returned the sentiment, and held her son as she slipped into a coma.**_

___Something always brings me back to you...........__It never takes too long._

**_She died in the hospital 3 days later._**

{The End.}

**_A/N: I cried while typing this Epilogue *sniffle*. This story means a great deal to me and this song, which I encourage everyone to listen to, is the reason I wrote this the way I did. It's about an addiction, any addiction good or bad, that can either make or break you. You're either going to walk away, or stay and fight. And in this story and in the real world, it becomes too much for some people. Some live, grow, and thrive off those needs, and some people fall apart. This is what happens when nearly everything, and nearly everyone crashes into each other and falls apart._**

**_We are not perfect angels, not even in stories. Thank you._**


End file.
